Planets align, Chemicals react
by Cadburytropper96
Summary: Title taken from Aly&AJ song. Sherlock's back from the dead and looking to reclaim his title as the world's best and ONLY consulting detective, but how can he do so when he's suddenly become a father to not one but TWO babies! And what does Molly have to do with his hectic emotions? Sherlolly and John/Mary
1. Revival

'_Are you sure that this is going to work?'_

'_Have I ever proven you wrong?'_

'_I can count a good number of times. Be careful.'_

'_I'll try.'_

* * *

Sherlock blinked and came back to life. A sharp glance at a wall clock opposite him showed that he'd been in his mind palace for 3 solid hours. If he really wanted to be honest to himself, he wasn't looking for anything in particular. Just reviewing things he already knew to be right. _When did I start hesitating to do what must be done? _He knew the answer to that one too. Just didn't want to admit it. Admiting it meant giving it power and he'd rather commit suicide all over again before admitting to **that**.

His phone beeped and he sat up. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen before groaning inwardly.

_7:00AM Sharp. DO NOT BE LATE._

Sherlock threw down the phone on the table before swearing. Whose idea was this anyway?

* * *

Sherlock sighed in contentment. He had missed London. It's feel, it's smell, the incessant downpour of rain. He welcomed it. It had been too long. _3 years._ His phone beeped again and he glanced down at it.

Haven't you got more pressing matters than rain appreciation? MH

Sherlock scowled before deleting the message. He'd deal with Mycroft when he had the time and patience. As of right now, he had things to do. Hailing a cab, he jumped in. The cabby hardly gave him a moment's glance before speeding off to the address he'd given. Sherlock couldn't blame him though. He'd undergone a 'makeover' in the name of keeping his survival a secret. His hair was blond now and he had contacts. Also, perhaps the most annoying of all changes, he'd gotten an American accent. He was still very much British, no amount of travelling could change that, but now and then, he found bits of American slangs finding their way into his speech. _One of the first things to be eliminated once I reveal myself. _Sherlock rested against the back seat of the cab and looked out into the lit streets. He'd chosen a rainy night to come into London. He wanted to avoid recognition by all costs. He still wondered how in the hell Mycroft knew he was back when he'd deliberately taken precautions against him finding out but he figured that was something he'll sort with Mycroft later.

He was just hoping that Mycroft was the only person who knew about his arrival. Chances were slim but he was hoping that Mycroft had the good sense to make sure no one else had been alerted. He didn't want London to become off limits for him too.

Hoping to make a dramatic entrance, I presume? MH

Sherlock glared at his screen. No doubt, Mycroft was talking about the fact that today was his 'anniversary'. Bloody git. He didn't want to be dramatic but it wasn't his fault he had a flair for drama. _I wonder when someone will inform my dear brother that he's twice as dramatic as I am._ He was just hoping that things had died down after 3 years. _John._ Sherlock wasn't one for sentiment but this was the first time he'd ridden a cab without John in a while. A long while. He'd missed the man. More than he thought he would. It was annoying how much he felt for the man. The only person he'd let get that close was Mycroft and look how that ended. Caring was not an advantage and yet, he'd found himself caring more than **he** cared to in the past years. It was revolting. He didn't mind caring for John though. He'd jump a second time if it meant saving John's life. John had brought perspective into his life. A sort of light if one might say. It had helped though. And he'd never realized how lonely he was until John was out of his life.

_I'm assuming this onslaught of emotion is just joy at being back in London. Nothing more._ Sherlock 's face bounced from sober to hardened in an instant. He glanced through the window. 'This is it. Thank you.' The cabbie stopped and he paid his fee. Walking slowly in the rain, his plan ran through his head. By midnight, he should be back at 221b Baker Street. Sleeping in his own bed. It was now eight. _So it begins._

* * *

John sighed sadly. Three years to this date, he'd watched his best friend jump to his death. Some nights, he still had dreams of him. Not the nightmares that plagued him in the first months following Sherlock's death. He'd felt like hell was a step up compared to those. These were different. Not nightmares but just replays of that fateful day. He would see Sherlock on the roof as usual, saying his last goodbyes. Then he'd jump. John would race to him as he always would and just before getting to him, Sherlock would fall on to the pavement. Skull cracked, blood everywhere and that blank, vacant stare in his eyes. And as usual, John would wake up drenched in sweat, Sherlock's name on the tip of his tongue. It sucked but compared to his PTSD ones, this seemed like a step up.

It didn't mean that they didn't give him sleepless nights though. It was of course better but it no matter what happened, John couldn't let go of his friend. Especially not tonight of all nights. John got up. His therapist had told him to try and go out on the anniversaries but he'd always shrugged her off. He might as well start this year. Wasn't like there was anything motivating him to stay at home. He grabbed a jumper and jeans and put them on. He wasn't really planning to do much though. Probably drink himself silly. John fished his keys out of a pocket and locked his flat. He bounded down the stairs and stepped out into the London night. _Shit_. John got hit by raindrops and his first reaction was to go back inside.

_Figures it'll be raining on the bugger's anniversary._ He sighed and weighed his options. He could either go back inside and bore himself until he slept and then have another one of his 'invigorating' dreams. _Hell no._ Or he could brave the rain and get to a bar to get plastered. Both options weren't exactly the best but he'd go with the lesser of the two evils. _He could just have stayed alive and saved me the trouble._ John sighed a last time before making a dash for it. He ran a couple of streets before dashing into a nearby phone booth to catch his breath.

'Not much of a runner too?'

John recoiled from the voice, his body hitting the door of the booth. Laughter echoed through the booth. 'I'm soo sorry. I shouldn't have shocked you like that.' A hand reached out to John and he grabbed on to it. It was a female hand. John glanced up. She was a brunette. Her hair was piled on top of her head, wet tendrils sticking to the sides of her face. Despite the rain, her makeup was just the lightest bit smudged. She was tall too. _Or that could just be the heels. _John couldn't see her body but he'd bet that it fitted the face. She was gorgeous. 'Oh, it's nothing.' John found himself saying. 'I should've looked before rushing in.' She grinned. 'I suppose I should introduce myself. Mary Morstan.'

'John Watson.' He replied. Her forehead crinkled. 'Watson? The friend of the-' John could feel his spirits sinking. _Of all the days and of all the people to met!_ 'Yes.' John answered harshly. Mary nodded. 'Today's the anniversary?' She asked. John nodded. 'Sorry for your loss. He was a genius.' John looked at her. 'What?' He said a bit dumbfounded. _Did she just…agree with me?_ 'He was a genius.' Mary repeated. 'I never believed any of the newspaper trash. No offence, but no British could've made **all** of that up. You're a bit lacking in the imagination department.' Despite, his shock, John burst into laughter. 'I take it, you're not from around here.' He said when he'd gotten his breath back. She shook her head, a few giggles escaping from her mouth.

'I'm a reluctant visitor. A friend of mine's been bugging me so I decided to come and get it over with.' Mary said. John raised a brow. 'That bad?' He asked. 'I'm not really a fan of the rain.' Mary said again, gesturing outside. 'We aren't either.' John said to her. She chuckled and John smiled back at her. Their quite was cut short by John's phone.

221b Baker Street.

John's good mood evaporated immediately. _No. Not again. Not now._ The blood drained out of his face as he stared at his phone. 'John?' Mary asked. John continued to stare at his phone, memories that he'd been trying hard to delete came flooding back. He staggered a bit. 'John!' Mary yelled steadying him. 'I'm fine. I'm fine. Just-' John said faintly. Mary grabbed his phone and stared at it. 'Hang on. Isn't this your old addy?' John said nothing, his head still reeling. Mary glanced out the booth before opening the door. 'Well? You're not going?' She asked. John stared at her. It wasn't her fault. She honestly couldn't fathom the hell that his life had been the past three years. _Still that gave her no excuse! _John grabbed his phone from her. 'You can't be serious. Don't you want to check it out?' She asked standing there. It had stopped raining now.

John shook his head. 'I can't. Not again. I can't put myself through…that again.' Mary's face softened. 'I'm such a jerk. I completely forgot how close you too were. I'm soo sorry.' John automatically waved off her apology. They stood there for a few seconds before Mary spoke up again. 'Don't you wanna know? I mean he could've left a clue or something.' John shook his head. 'I mean, if it were someone I knew, I'd still go. Even though it might be nothing.' She said. She looked at John with a raised brow. John stood. He was afraid to hope. To dream. But if it were possible, he'd take every chance. _Dammit. _ 'I'll call a cab. It's too cold to walk.' _This better be worth while._

* * *

Sherlock stepped into the living room. A thin film of dust coated all the surroundings. _Cleaned every two weeks._ His eyes swept over everything. Nothing had been moved. It was like he'd never left. He half expected John to come bounding up the stairs, complaining about the fact that he was the only one doing the shopping. _Speaking of which._ Sherlock glanced down at his watch. Nine o'clock on the dot. _Perfect._ John should be here any moment. _Given he takes the bait._ Sherlock ignored the niggling voice in the back of his mind. John **would** come. He had to.

A creak was heard and Sherlock perked up. _John._ A million things began to run through his mind but he quickly silenced them. He was sticking to his plan and that was that. He could hear pounding up the stairs followed by more feminine steps. _Feminine?_ That wasn't part of his plan. But there was no time for that because the door was opening.

'The stairs are soo creaky…feels like a haunted mansion.'

'You're welcome to stand outside.'

'And miss out on the action? Not a chance.'

The door opened fully and John stepped in. The smile on his face vanished and he stared. Sherlock took in a deep breath. _Not bad. Better than I hoped._ 'John.' Sherlock said. John continued to stare. 'You're alive?' said Mary next to John. That seemed to be the ice breaker. John flew at Sherlock, throwing a left hook that knocked him off his feet. Sherlock landed on the floor. _Better. Now on to-_ But Sherlock's train of thought cut off as John delivered another blow.

'You bloody bastard!'

One punch.

'You died! I saw you jump!'

Another punch.

Sherlock raised a hand. 'John. John, wait. There's something-' A baby's cry cut off Sherlock's speech and John's attacks. 'Oh, for the love of God!' Sherlock groaned on the floor. John stared at the stairs. 'Is that...a baby?' Mary asked.


	2. Seeing you again

**Hey. CadburyTrooper here. I realised I didn't make a disclaimer so here it is. I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. If I did, season three would be out already. Thanks to everyone who followed. You guys rock and special thanks to GryffindorDetectiveOfStarfleet for being the first to review. I love the name. Virtual cookies all around. Here's the second chapter. It's a bit shorter though, sorry. I'm loving John and Mary though. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sherlock raised a hand. 'John. John, wait. There's something-' A baby's cry cut off Sherlock's speech and John's attacks. 'Oh, for the love of God!' Sherlock groaned on the floor. John stared at the stairs. 'Is that….a baby?' Mary said._

* * *

'No, it's my ringtone.' Sherlock said snarkily to Mary before focusing on John. John's gaze was still focused on the stairs. Slowly, Sherlock got up to his feet. He staggered for a bit, the strength of John's blows obviously taking effect. _Bloody army._ Slowly, Sherlock made his way up the stairs, his steps quickening a bit when he heard the sharp intake of breath before another lusty cry broke out. 'You might as well make yourself useful John and put the kettle on.' Sherlock called as he entered his room.

* * *

'John. John.'

The sound of Mary calling his name brought him back to reality. He tore his eyes away from the stairs where Sherlock had disappeared in and looked at Mary. 'Are you all right?' She asked, concern filling her eyes. John nodded vaguely and wandered over to a sofa. _He was alive. Sherlock was still alive._ The man he'd seen jump was alive and well. _The bugger even had the guts to tell me to put the kettle on._ A new wave of anger surged over John. _Does he even have the faintest idea the kind of hell I went through because of him?! The sleepless nights. PTSD. Bastard._

'Well he's definitely rude. One thing your papers got right..' Mary murmured as she sat opposite him. She looked at him, her brown eyes softening. 'I'm sorry. I should've never pushed you into this.' She said to him. On a normal basis, he'd have disagreed with her, the decorum of military pouring out of him but not tonight. He just sat there, his brain trying to wrap around the fact that his best friend truly was alive.

Mary looked at John and felt pity and remorse wash over her. She didn't even know him. Yeah sure she read his blog, I mean who hadn't, but she'd never talked to him. Never even seen him before tonight. And now she'd dragged him back into this whole mess. _Well he's definitely an….interesting character._ Mary glanced towards the stairs where she could hear Sherlock's soft murmurs to the baby. She could still hear whimpers though so maybe he wasn't doing such a good job. A thin wail pierced the silence. She was just about to stand up and help him or at least put the baby out of its misery when she heard his bounding swift steps.

John turned towards the stairs. Sherlock thumped down the stairs with two bundles in his arms. Mary's eyes bugged out and so did John's. 'Sherlock….what…why are you holding two children?' John said his speech halting as he stared at Sherlock's arms. Sherlock ignored the question and made his way to the kitchen. 'The kettle John! What happened to the kettle?!' Sherlock asked as he looked around wildly. He made a move to turn the kettle but then remembered his hands were full and glared down at his arms. 'Sod the kettle! Why are you holding two babies?!' John yelled.

A whimper rose from one of the blankets and Sherlock impatiently rocked from side to side. 'The answer is obvious John. Approximately 13 months ago a single fertilized egg split into two causing two embryos to grow. They developed, were born and the result was non identical twins.' Sherlock said, his voice slipping into that ranting tone that John found soo annoying. 'Really John, I'd think someone with your expertise and knowledge would at least know-'

'That is not what I meant and you bloody know!' John said gruffly. Sherlock shot him an irritated look. 'Then why ask if the answer was already-' The look on John's face shut Sherlock up. 'Not good?' Sherlock asked. It seems that was what pushed John over the edge because he was up on his feet. 'No it's bloody not alright is what it is Sherlock. You can't leave for three years and come back expecting me to put on the sodding kettle!'

'It's only a switch John. It's hardly a bother.' Sherlock said. John opened his mouth to retaliate but just stopped. The hot air left him and he looked as tired and worn out as he really was. John picked up his coat and shrugged it on. 'I can't continue tagging after you Sherlock. Not again.' Sherlock's eyebrows kitted together. 'Mary.' John said to the woman standing behind him. She'd kept quiet all through, feeling very out of place at the two men's bickering.

She turned towards John at his call. John took his steps out of the door and Mary followed. Pausing at the door she looked at bewildered Sherlock. 'I'm sorry.' She said softly before following John's path. She went down the stairs and Sherlock heard the door slam. Suddenly Sherlock became aware of a very hollow feeling. Both in the house and inside him. Another cry came from his two bundles and he scowled.

_Be responsible. You can't run away from it forever. Think of what mother would say._ The words of Mycroft came back to him and Sherlock scoffed. 'I'd like to see the bugger handle this.' He murmured under his breath before heading back upstairs. There was only one person who knew that could handle this and he could only pray that the locks hadn't changed since last year.

* * *

John and Mary walked side by side. The events of the night were still burned in their minds. John's more than Mary and as a result, the walk was in silence. Mary kept on trying to think of a way to apologize but nothing was coming to mind. _I wasn't made to be sober._ She thought as she walked along John. It had stopped raining now but it was still very chilly and Mary drew her coat closer to her.

'I would've still gone you know.' John said, breaking the silence. Mary looked up at him. 'To the house I mean.' John said noticing her look. 'So there's no need to feel sorry.'

'But I do.' Mary said. 'I feel horrible. I had no business there and I just launched myself in your life. You must think I'm an absolute lunatic.' John snickered. 'Not really. I've had my fair share of lunacy.' Mary smiled softly. 'But just so you know, I am sorry.' She said in a more serious tone. John nodded. 'Apology accepted.'

They'd been walking longer than they thought because John found himself at his apartment in no time. 'My goodness, I dragged all the way to my flat.' John said with a smile. Mary giggled. 'It would appear that you did. Sorry to disappoint you Jon but I don't…sleepover on the first date.' She said with a wide smile. John chuckled. 'I didn't think you would and I'm not sure this is a proper date. Maybe next time?'

'Are you asking me out, Mr. Watson?' Mary said coyly. 'I believe I am.' John answered. Mary flushed a little before handing out her number out. 'See you soon.' She said before turning away. 'D'you need any help getting to your place?' He asked. Mary turned. 'I'll be fine. I think we've had enough adventures for one night.' She said with a cheeky grin. 'Agreed. Goodnight.' John said. 'Goodnight.' Mary said before turning back with a huge grin on her face. _Wait till Molly gets a load of this._

* * *

**_So there is it. What d'you think?_**


	3. Surprise! Surprise!

**So here's the third chapter. It's a bit short but you're all sooo demanding. Oh, before I forget, I don't own Sherlock, blah, blah, blah, disclaimer. I'll try to make chapters a bit longer so that's something to look forward to. Enjoy!**

* * *

Molly turned to her side and glanced at her clock. It read 11:30. Molly groaned. She'd had the most horrible day at work, there was some sort of deadly flu going around and she'd had body after body wheeled into the mortuary. She'd had to check each one of them to make sure that it was the same thing. She was tired. A persistent knock at the door reminded her of why she'd woken up and she'd groggily gotten out of bed and put on a bathrobe. _Who in their right mind wants me at this time of the night? A simple phone call would've sufficed. Lunatics._

She shuffled over to the door and looked through the door hole. It was some blonde haired man carrying two bundles of something. _It's a fucking Jehovah's witness. _'Go away!' Molly yelled through the door. She wasn't about to open her door and listen to the ramblings of-How did he even get in the apartment?! 'Molly Hooper, open the door.' Molly paused. That voice. She knew it anywhere. _But…he's blond._ 'Molly!' Sherlock yelled.

'Sherlock?' Molly asked. A loud thump was heard and Molly could only assume that he'd kicked the door. _That's him alright._ Hurriedly undoing the three locks on her door she flung the door open. Sherlock strode in without giving her a second glance. 'Really Molly, the depth of your sleep is amazing.' Molly stared as Sherlock sat down, the two bundles in his arms.

His hair was shorter and was indeed blonde. She almost didn't believe it was him. _Almost._ He fidgeted a bit trying to balance whatever the hell he had in his arms. There was a carrier bag on his shoulder and the strap kept slipping down. His eye was pretty bruised. _He's probably here to get patched up._ Molly huffed. Ever since the fall, she'd been his caretaker, nurse, cook practically everything.

'I've been knocking for ages. I'd already considered picking your locks-' A thin whimper rose from his arms and Molly snapped to attention. Sherlock glared down at the bundle before looking helplessly at Molly. 'Sherlock….what is that?' Molly said slowly. Sherlock's expression changed from one of helplessness to that of annoyance. 'Did the IQ of everyone plummet in my absence?' He spat out. 'It's obviously a baby. Babies actually.' Molly nodded slowly. 'Babies.' She mumbled, her mind trying to wrap around it. 'Repeating my words isn't going to get us anywhere.' Sherlock warned.

Molly glared at him. 'Well excuse me for being surprised. Do you even know what time it is? You've been gone for a year and all of a sudden you come waltzing through my door expecting me to behave like everything's normal and nothing's changed and you're-' Another cry pierced through the flat and Molly stopped. 'What's wrong with them?' She asked. The helpless look returned to Sherlock's face. 'I don't know. I've tried everything. I even took a cab round London in an effort to make them sleep but it's not working.'

Molly crouched down and looked at the two infants. They were a bit red in the face and one's face was already scrunched up in an attempt to start crying again. She slipped a finger in and checked their temperature. 'They feel alright to me. They're not sick. When's the last time they ate?' She asked not looking at Sherlock. They were soo cute. Pillow like cheeks and the cutest nose she'd ever seen. She could already feel her face contorting into that silly smile she put on when she saw cute children. They were adorable. 'Ate?' Sherlock echoed.

'Yes. Like formula.' Molly looked up and saw Sherlock's blank face. Her eyes widened in horror. 'Sherlock! You haven't fed them?!' Sherlock frowned. 'I don't suppose they'd like tea would they?' Molly hit his arm and carefully took one of the babies from his arm. 'There should be some in that carrier bag.' She said gesturing to his arm. He slipped it off his shoulder and zipped it open. He rotted around before pulling out a tin of SMA gold. 'Is this it?' He asked. Molly nodded. Sherlock looked at it for a moment before putting it down. He put his hand back in the bag and brought out a bottle. He turned at looked at her. She could already tell what he wanted and she thought of saying no. Looking into his grey eyes, she found herself nodding along.

Molly swallowed a growl. 'Follow me.' She said heading into the kitchen. 'And bring the bag with you.'

* * *

Molly gently cradled the baby in her hand as she fed it. 'I can't believe you didn't feed them. What were you thinking?' She murmured. Sherlock looked at her in indignation. 'Do I look like a father to you?' He hissed also cradling a baby. Molly opened her mouth to talk back at him but a content whimper from the baby drew her attention. Molly rocked it from side to side smiling down at the baby. 'What are their names?' She muttered.

'Aidan and Nadia.' Sherlock said. Molly looked up. 'It's backwards. Their names are….backwards.' Sherlock nodded. 'Their mother thought it'll be clever. I admit it does sound better than Sherlock and Mycroft.' Molly smiled before frowning. 'Mother? Sherlock, what happened to their-'

'It's asleep. I think.' Sherlock cut in. Molly looked down and saw the baby in her hands was fast asleep also. 'Well, we have to burp them.' Molly said. 'Burp?' Sherlock echoed. Molly placed her baby over her shoulder and patted its back. 'Like this.' Sherlock swung the baby over his shoulder. 'Carefully!' Molly said. 'Watch the head.' Sherlock nodded before mimicking Molly's motions albeit in a more awkward manner.

They did this in silence before Molly spoke up. 'So what happened to your eye?' She asked. 'John' Sherlock answered. Molly's face lit up. 'He knows?' Sherlock nodded, tired of pointing out the obvious. 'But then that means…you're done. You've finished Moriarty's web. You're really done.' Molly squealed in excitement. 'This is wonderful! You can finally come out in the open and Mycroft can finally stop bugging my flat.'

Sherlock sighed loudly and Molly's face fell. 'What's wrong?' Sherlock looked down and Molly understood immediately. 'This is about John isn't it?' Sherlock's silence confirmed her suspicions. Molly bit her bottom lip before turning around. 'Let's get them to bed. They can sleep in my room.' Sherlock followed Molly into her bedroom. Molly laid the baby on its tummy and Sherlock followed suit. She got a thin blanket and wrapped them both in it.

'Tea or coffee?' Molly asked quietly as she smoothed down their hair. 'Do you have anything stronger?' Sherlock asked. 'Seven percent stronger.' He murmured. Molly shot him a glare. 'You asked.' Sherlock said back.

* * *

'So he punched you in the face. Repeatedly.' Molly said after listening to Sherlock. Sherlock nodded. 'Well what did you expect? Did you look at him? The man's been suffering for three years, Sherlock. He wasn't going welcome you with open arms.' Molly said exasperatedly. 'Well I'd rather he didn't welcome me with clenched fists either.' Sherlock said.

Molly groaned. 'Forgive me Molly, if the semantics of human behavior and sentiment escape me but logically, seeing me alive and whole should persuade John to welcome me with open arms not the latter.' Sherlock said vehemently. Molly rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. It read 1:45. She groaned again. 'Sherlock, I need to sleep. I've got work tomorrow and-'

Both their heads turned towards the bedroom door as a wail cut through their conversation followed by another wail. Sherlock gaped in horror at the door. 'We sent them to bed an hour ago!' He said. 'They probably just need a diaper change.' Sherlock's eyes widened further. 'Diaper?!' He exclaimed. 'Yes. Diaper.' Molly said in a curt tone as she stood up. She was tired, sleepy and her whole head was reeling from the boatload of information that had been dumped on her.

'Perhaps I'll sit this one out. I mean you are the more knowledgeable of us two on this subject and despite my pride; I'm willing to bend to a higher power. '

Molly gave a short laugh. 'Not on your life. There are two babies in there and if you dare to think for one second that I'm going to change the both of them by myself you've got another thing coming. Get in here!'

Sherlock spluttered. 'But Molly! I hardly have the skills to-'

'NOW!'

* * *

The corner of Mycroft's mouth twitched as he watched his brother attempt to change a diaper. He hadn't been back in London for 24 hours and he was already way in over his head. He didn't condone coming back to London, not right now, not when the situation was still….delicate. Sherlock's media fiasco had put him in an uneasy position and he wished to be out of it before news that his brother was alive resurfaced.

He cared, oh he cared more than he liked or more than he'd liked to admit but there was a certain way one dealt with such things and Sherlock's way was definitely not it. 'Sir?' The voice of Anthea brought him out of his thoughts. 'The information on Ms. Morstan.' She handed him the manila folder. 'It appears she's linked to Dr. Hooper sir. She came on a visit.' Mycroft raised an eyebrow. 'Interesting. It would seem she's more important than she appears.' Mycroft shuffled through the folder.

'I want surveillance on her. She must not make a move without my knowledge.'

Anthea nodded. 'Sir? The items you required. They'll be delivered tomorrow. Should we alert your brother?' Mycroft shook his head. 'I'd rather not.' Mycroft stood up from his desk. 'Increase surveillance and security on Dr. Hooper. I don't trust my brother to not to something utterly stupid and Dr. Hooper is only one woman.' Anthea nodded along before following Mycroft out of the office. Their official car was waiting and Mycroft slipped into it. He settled against the car seats before whipping out his phone.

He scrolled down his list of contacts before pausing at one. To be honest, he didn't want to do this anymore than Sherlock wanted to jump but it was best to tackle the situation now before it grew out of hand or leaked. Sighing, he went ahead and clicked on the name before placing the phone to his ear. Exactly two rings after, Mycroft heard the sharp intake of breath.

'Hello?'

'Hello Mother dear. How are you?'

* * *

**Hope I got Mycroft all right. He's a bit hard to write. Lemme know if I didn't.**

**Bella Cuore: Thanks for the tip. You'd think years of slaving away over biology textbooks would teach me something.**

**Rocking The Redhead: Sorry. They're not Molly's. But this is a Sherlolly fanfic and WE WILL HAVE SHERLOLLY BY THUNDER!*lightening flashing across the sky and I striking a dramatic pose***

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. The truth

**Disclaimer time! I obviously don't own the work of art know as 'Sherlock'. The praise goes to Moffat. Here's the next chapter. It is a bit longer now. About the explanation of the death, well if you don't like it, bear with me. It is what I think happened though.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Molly stretched out. She was bloody tired, she'd been up almost all through last night and she had no idea when sleep overtook her. She passed her hand over her eyes before sitting up. Molly looked down at her top, it was covered in spit up and dried drool. _Ugh._ She shook her head gently from side to side before getting up. She made her way over to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. As it brewed, she popped two slices of bread in the toaster. She couldn't hear anything which meant the babies were asleep. It also meant Sherlock was fast asleep too.

Her heart clenched. He was here. He really was here. She couldn't count the number of times he passed through her mind in a day alone talk less of a year. Ever since the fall, she'd lost the jitteriness she'd felt whenever he was around her but the feelings hadn't subsided. Instead, they'd grown. She'd gotten to see past the cold, cruel calculating side that he'd put up. There was no one on the planet that could convince her that he didn't care. He did care. He cared too much. _He just didn't extend that to you._

Molly shook her head as if to rid herself from her thoughts. Thinking about him now wasn't going to help her especially if today was as busy as tomorrow. Molly poured some coffee into a cup and took a sip. Her eyes landed on the clock and she chocked on her sip. It was half past 11. She was over three hours late. _I'm soo screwed. Sod this._ Molly dropped her cup and dashed out of the kitchen. She threw her shirt over her head and ran into her room. Quickly stripping out of her clothes she stumbled into the shower. She opened the cabinet to get out her toothbrush before seeing the note.

_I took the liberty of calling in late for you seeing as you had passed out on the couch. Seeing as you've got nothing to do for today you might as well pop in and lend a hand. – SH_

Molly was beginning to smile at the beginning of the note but it turned into a glare at the end. _Git._

* * *

Sherlock fiddled with the key while trying to balance Nadia. That was the only good thing that had come out of last night was that he knew which twin was which. Not that it mattered, he could care less. He finally got the key into the lock and opened the door. Mrs. Hudson had gone off to visit her sister. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, he was glad she wasn't here. The last thing he wanted was her annoying hover around him. On the other hand, she would know everything there was to know about babies. Plus, she would babysit. For free.

Sherlock grunted as he walked in. Balancing two kids was harder than he thought. And they were heavy. Really heavy. He walked up the stairs before kicking his door open. Staring at the room, he almost dropped the two kids in shock. The whole place was stacked with baby things. Strollers, a crib, car seats, a changing table amidst other loads of rubbish. Sherlock gaped at his flat. It was worse than a horror movie. _Mycroft. _Sherlock growled. _The bloody idiot._

The twins whimpered and Sherlock shot them both a vicious glare. 'This is all your fault.' He snarled before heading upstairs. Kicking open his door, Sherlock walked in before abruptly stopping. There were clothes everywhere. Rompers, mittens, booties, leggings, dresses, Sherlock stared. 'The hell-' He said, his voice trailing out. He wandered over to his bed, or rather what used to be his bed before it was covered in a mountain of clothes. Shoving some to the side, he plopped Aidan and Nadia down before digging out his phone.

The twins rolled over and Sherlock's hand shot out in an attempt to steady them. He fiddled with his phone till he found Mycroft's number and pressed call. He didn't pick up. _Of course he won't, the coward._ Sherlock growled at the phone before throwing it aside. Nadia was already tangling herself in the clothes and Aidan was beginning to follow her lead. Sherlock closed his eyes for a split second in an attempt to calm himself. It didn't work.

He wasn't a father, anyone who'd come in contact with him knew that much. He just wondered why Mycroft was being soo thick headed. Aidan attempted to roll of the bed again and Sherlock decided to put him and his sister somewhere where they could do no harm while he sorted out what to do with their things. _Burning would be the fastest way to go. Cotton, linen, yes they'd go very well with a match._ There was a crib somewhere downstairs so Sherlock untangled them before carrying them with him downstairs.

He placed them in their crib and went to the kitchen to source out some petrol and matches. The door opened and Sherlock straightened. He wasn't in any more danger, he was aware of that but 3 years of being on the run had left his very suspicious. Sherlock waited for the intruder to make a move. 'You might as well come out of hiding.' Mycroft called. Sherlock hissed and moved from the kitchen.

'Care to explain just exactly what this is?' He snarled as he walked out of the kitchen. Mycroft was in his usual suit and tie and was giving a slight smile. 'I know this all new to you but you will need supplies for them.' Sherlock growled. 'I don't want them, Mycroft. They're noisy, messy and a hindrance to my thought process. Take them away.' Mycroft's mouth twitched. 'I can't. Not even if I wanted to.'

'Why? Is there some sort of rule? They can be smuggled out then. It can't be that hard, after all people smuggle drugs. Why should babies be any different.'

Mycroft sighed. 'Child trafficking is against the law and anyway, Mother would kill you if she knew you'd given her grand children away without her ever seeing them.' Sherlock stopped in his tracks. 'You told her.' Mycroft kept quiet. Sherlock sighed dejectedly and sank into a chair. 'I can't take them.' He said. 'Why?' Mycroft probed. Sherlock spluttered. 'Where do I start? I hardly eat, I conduct experiments, I repel people, I'm a sporadic drug addict, I can't even be a good friend. I know nothing about parenting but I'm quite certain that those are not the qualifications.'

Mycroft kept quiet for a few moments before speaking up. 'The fact that you acknowledge that you aren't fit for the job tells me you care.' The silence hung in the air before Mycroft spoke again.

'You won't end up like him.'

'How do you know?'

'If a man can give his life for his friends, then he would do much more for his children.'

Mycroft stood up. 'I only came to make sure everything was in order.' The twins gurgled in a corner and Mycroft gave a genuine smile. 'They have your nose.' Sherlock gazed at them. 'It would seem so.' He murmured before standing up as well. 'How did she take it?' He asked. 'She's livid. I would advice going to see her as soon as possible.' Sherlock nodded slowly before letting Mycroft leave. 'BY the way there's spit up on you.' Mycroft called from the stairs. Sherlock glanced down at his shirt before groaning.

* * *

John walked into the flat. There were baby things strewn all over the place and he could hear little squeals from the babies coming from upstairs. 'It's about time you got-' Sherlock said as he came down the stairs but he stopped just as soon as he saw who it was. 'John.' John gave a faint smile. His face was badly bruised and John was beginning to feel a twinge of guilt. A twinge. A wail from upstairs cut through the silence and Sherlock glanced upstairs. 'Well, sit down then. I'll just be a moment.' Sherlock said softly before going back up the stairs.

John looked around before settling down. He could hear Sherlock's voice from upstairs before the huge footsteps of Sherlock made their way down. Sherlock was carrying a baby in his arm and he headed towards the kitchen. 'Just give me a moment, John.' He called out. 'Take your time.' John called back. Now that he'd seen Sherlock in daylight, the whole thing seemed more real to him. Sherlock really was here. In the flesh and blood. _And he's a father as amazing as that sounds._

If he wasn't in soo much shock, he'd be laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Sherlock emerged from the kitchen, a bottle in his hand. 'Apparently, babies eat a lot.' Sherlock said sitting down. 'Shocking.' John replied in mock surprise. Sherlock shot John a mild glare before settling into his chair. 'Well? I know you've got questions.' Sherlock said, still nestling the baby in his arms. John's gaze flitted from the baby to Sherlock.

'How?'

Sherlock gave a small sigh. 'When I jumped-' John winced. '-I had to make sure I would survive. Mycroft knew before hand, he sent his men ahead.' John's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 'Mycroft? Mycroft had no idea you-' Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 'You actually believe that my brother was unaware of the events that took place that night? Before they happened? John.' John scowled. 'You were saying.' Sherlock smiled softly, his arm already adopting a rocking motion. 'You recall just as I fell, you were hit by a cyclist.' John nodded.

'Homeless network. His job was to distract you. I really fell into a trash disposal truck. Mycroft's men were waiting for me then. I was slipped a sedative strong enough to knock me out and reduce my heart beat to its barest minimum. I was covered in blood and my body was placed where you found me. The hospital was signaled and the alarm was raised. You weren't allowed to touch me soo much for fear of you discovering.'

John nodded slowly as he tried to process everything. 'So that's why Mycroft forbade me to see your body?' Sherlock nodded. 'That and Molly and I were busy planning my-' John's reaction cut Sherlock off. 'Molly?! Molly Hooper? SHE knew?' The baby in Sherlock arms stirred. 'Quiet John, I don't want his sister to wake up.' John shot him a glare but reduced his voice by a few decibels. 'Molly knew? Did Mycroft tell her or she was briefed afterwards?'Sherlock shook his head.

'I needed her to be aware beforehand. I told her.' He murmured. Sherlock locked at John, acknowledging his hurt look. 'Oh for heaven's sake John, she was required. I didn't trust anyone else.' John pursed his lips. 'So who else knew besides me? Mrs. Hudson?' Sherlock scoffed. 'Of course not. She would've never held out. I needed someone who won't say a word.'

'So you picked Molly? You don't even like her.'

'That's not true. I respect Dr. Hooper in terms of her profession and as a person in whole. She's a highly qualified person and has been an amicable…companion throughout my years in hiding.'

'So you're friends now?'

Sherlock smiled.

'If you want to call it that. I only have one best friend though.' Silence hung in the air.

'Why?'

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't exactly an expert on emotion and he knew the conversation was about to be fraught with emotion. 'You were going to die. You, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade.' Sherlock said softly. 'Moriarty had his men on you. The final act in his twisted play. The only way to save you was to die.' Sherlock had been staring at Aidan while he spoke but now he looked up, trying to gauge John's reaction.

John's face was blank. 'I had no other choice. Moriarty shot himself, destroying any chances of calling off his men. I did what I had to.' The silence had settled over the both of them again. Sherlock was beginning to grow nervous. John wasn't exactly a man of many words but anything now would be accepted. 'John?' Sherlock said softly. Unfortunately, Nadia picked that very moment to wake up, forcing Sherlock to move. 'One moment.' He said softly before disappearing up the stairs as fast as he could. Sherlock waded through the baby stuff in his room. _Damn you Mycroft._ He gently laid Aidan in his newly acquired bassinet. _Belly down._ Making sure, Aidan was well covered, he picked Nadia up. She didn't need a nappy change, thank God. Sherlock cradled her before heading back downstairs.

* * *

John stared, his head swirling. _I did what I had to. _Sherlock's voice echoed in his mind. He couldn't believe it. All these years when he'd condemned Sherlock for jumping and had hated Sherlock for taking the leap, Sherlock had saved his life. He didn't care enough to live for him. He cared enough to die for him and that was soo much better. John felt his eyes welling up and his throat getting tighter. He knew more than anyone else how much reputation meant to Sherlock and the fact that he'd…thrown it all away for him and two other people meant more to him than he could ever imagine.

_And all those idiots at Scotland Yard. They had no clue what Sherlock did._ John gulped in an attempt to free up his throat. It didn't work out. Sherlock came down the stairs with another whimpering baby and headed straight to the kitchen. There was a moment of silence before a shrill wail erupted through the flat followed by Sherlock's voice and the sound of running water. After a few seconds, Sherlock came back into the living room.

'It would appear that her bottle was too hot.' Sherlock commented as he settled down. 'Although her brother didn't mind.' Sherlock scowled down at Nadia. 'I like your brother better.' He muttered as she sucked on her bottle. 'Sherlock.' John said in a faint whisper. Sherlock looked up. John's eyes were watery and his hands were a bit shaky. Sherlock's gaze flitted over him before his deduction was made. John was about to have an emotional breakdown.

'John? John.' Sherlock said in a hurried tone. 'I realize now that keeping the truth from you was detrimental to your health and while I regret every moment of hiding from you, I implore you to understand that there was no other-' Sherlock didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because John had reached across and captured Sherlock in a hug. Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise. This level of physical contact was a bit alarming. Nadia squirmed in his arms and Sherlock became aware of the fact that she would soon start crying.

'John. John?' He murmured. In a flash, John extracted himself from Sherlock. 'Sorry about that-' John started but Sherlock waved him away. Nadia pushed the bottle away and looked up at Sherlock. Her hands stretched out to touch Sherlock's face. Sherlock looked down at her in curiosity and her face erupted into a smile. She giggled and Sherlock moved her into a seating position. He placed the bottle and a nearby table and kept his arm around her to keep her from lurching forward.

'You really are her father aren't you?' John asked looking at Nadia. Sherlock nodded. 'How?' John asked. Sherlock sighed. 'Her mother's name was Morgan. Morgan Horst. She was one of Mycroft's men. At that time, Moriarty's men were beginning to suspect that my death was not all that it seemed. We had to move quickly. It was easier to hide under the guise of a married couple.'

John's eyebrows almost met his hairline. 'Marriage wasn't something I wished to ever undertake so it seemed highly unlikely that I would be accompanied by a woman. We grew to be…friendly and an unfortunate run in with a particularly strong brand of alcohol left us with no inhibitions at all. The results were…unexpected.' John snickered. 'You had a one night stand?' Sherlock scowled. 'And you haven't?' John snickered again. 'Yes, but you?'

'Shut up.' Sherlock growled. Nadia gurgled again and Sherlock bounced her on his knee. 'So, you've told me.' said John. 'Mrs. Hudson isn't around. Who else?' Sherlock took in a deep breath. 'Lestrade.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Trials of Fatherhood

**So here it is. Longer as I promised. I've just gotten hooked on this new series, 'Sleepy Hollow' and I think they did a great job on picking Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane. One thing kept hitting me through though. He reminds me soo much of Sherlock it's scary. The accent, the look, the mysterious turned up collar. *has a fit* I can't be the only one who thinks so can I?**

**I like this chapter though and a lot of research has gone into it. This of course isn't the end but I'm building myself up to it. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing. You all mean sooo much to me. Thanks a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Molly giggled as Mary collapsed on her bed. It had been two days since her best friend had been back in London and she was dying to find out everything she'd been up to. 'Molly Hopper, you haven't changed one bit.' Mary said as she watched Molly from her bed. 'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'Molly asked. Mary raised an eyebrow and Molly grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. Mary chuckled. 'I'm just kidding. It's a great thing.' Molly scoffed. 'Liar.'

Mary chuckled again before sitting up. 'Believe whatever you want. I have news that'll cheer you up though.' Molly sat down with her. 'You're moving back to London?' Mary raised an eyebrow. 'I said I have cheerful news not a tragedy.' Molly shot a glare at her and Mary gently shoved her. 'Oh come on. You know I'm kidding.' Molly sulked for a little bit before settling back into her bed. 'So what is it? Are you finally pregnant?' Mary shot her a glare.

'Would you just listen? Jeez.'

Molly stuck her tongue out in jest.

'Okay, firstly, I met a guy.' Molly raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'You met a guy? At home you mean?'

Marry shook her head. 'Here in London.' Molly gaped. 'You've only been here for a grand total of two nights and you've already snatched some poor bugger off the market.' Mary giggled. 'It wasn't at all like that. It was raining and I was hiding out in an empty phone booth and he just busted in. It was a very unusual meeting.' Mary had a huge grin on her face and Molly sighed.

'So? Who's the unfortunate sod?' She asked. Mary ignored her comment. 'That's the best part. John Watson.' Molly spluttered.

'John Watson?'

Mary nodded. 'Yes! As in, the John Watson of 221b Baker Street!' Molly nibbled on her bottom lip. This wasn't going to end well she could just feel it. 'And that's not even the best part.' Mary continued, oblivious to Molly's silence. _Oh no. Don't tell me she knows._

'Sherlock is alive! He's actually alive and he's a father to boot.' Mary squealed. Molly blanched. 'And to think that you spent ages mooning over his death and he was right under your nose the whole time.' Mary said with a huge grin. She took a look at Molly to gloat in her shocked reaction but stopped.

'Molls? Are you alright?' She asked cautiously. Molly tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. 'Molly?' Mary said again. 'Umm…well, I might have…known that already.' Molly said quietly. Mary narrowed her eyes. 'And you know that how?' She asked in a low, stern voice.

Molly mumbled under her breath and Mary leaned forward. 'Come again?' Molly glared at her friend before speaking up. 'He might have spent some time here while he tried to clear his name.' Molly said. Mary gaped. 'Just a while, till he could get on his feet again.' Molly rushed seeing her friends face. Mary stared for some seconds before narrowing her eyes.

'Margret Anne Hooper, you tell me everything this instant and don't you dare leave anything out.'

Molly gulped at the face of a very angry Mary Morstan before nodding.

* * *

Sherlock rubbed his eyes. _I need sleep_. For reasons beyond his thinking, the twins had been up all night for two nights now, crying and just generally being fussy. He couldn't understand it. They weren't hungry, they didn't need a diaper check (that wasn't why they were crying anyway), and they weren't cold. They just wanted to cry. _Demons_.

Sherlock rocked their swing with his foot. He'd learned quickly that motion helped get them to sleep so he'd figured he'd just put them in a swing. Of course that required motion and seeing as it wasn't battery powered and couldn't be wound up, Sherlock had taken to using his foot.

_If Mycroft wanted to help, he could've gotten me high class equipment._ He gazed down at the twins. They were asleep for now but he knew it was just a matter of time before they woke up and resumed their mission of making his life a personal hell.

Despite himself, he could feel his eyelids drooping. He struggled against it but it was a futile attempt. _Well five minutes is hardly going to kill them._

* * *

Sherlock jumped awake at the sudden cry. He looked down and saw that the kids were awake and whimpering. He groaned and used his foot to push the swing again. Rubbing his eyes, he took a good look and them. Aidan whimpered again and Sherlock squinted at him. Something wasn't right.

He stumbled out of his chair. He put his hand against the twins in the same fashion he'd seen Molly do. They felt unnaturally hot. He obviously wasn't an expert but something was not right. Peering at them for a few seconds, Sherlock suddenly stood up.

Racing to his room, he ransacked through his drawer before finding what he was looking for. Holding the rectal thermometer, he dashed back to the twins. Holding it up, he looked at it before looking back at the twins. 'Dear God.' He muttered under his breath.

After uncomfortably taking Aidan's temperature, Sherlock looked at it before swearing. 101.3 F. Sherlock swore again. Tossing the thermometer aside, he scrambled round the flat. 'Where is it? Where is it?' He muttered under his breath and he ransacked his apartment. Suddenly, he stood still. Sherlock closed his eyes and ran by everything he'd done in the last two days. _When did I last use it?_

His mind snapped back to trying to get the twins formula out of the fridge. 'Of course.' He said before going to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and staring right back at him was his phone. Sherlock grabbed it and dialed John's number before pressing it to his ear. Hissing at the cold, Sherlock pressed his phone to his ear before heading back to the living room.

Nadia and Aidan were still whimpering but now, Aidan had begun to turn pale. Sherlock swore again and ran up the stairs to get their bag.

'Hello?'

Sherlock sighed in relief.

'John, there's something wrong with the kids.'

John spluttered on the other hand.

'What?! What's wrong with them?'

'If I knew what was wrong John that would've been my first statement.'

'Okay, what are their symptoms?'

Sherlock located the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

'They've been crying and they refuse to eat and as of now, Aidan's turning pale.'

'Shit.'

'My sentiments exactly.'

Sherlock thumped down the stairs and carried their swing in his hand. They were heavy but he could care less now. He thumped down the stairs and flung the door open. A black Mercedes Benz was already waiting for him before he could draw in breath to hail a cab.

_For once._ Sherlock got in. 'St. Bart's.' He called out to the driver.

'Mr. Holmes instructed me-' The driver began.

'Unless you want to spend the rest of your menial life driving buses and transporting drugs across the border, I suggest you drive. Or would you rather explain to my brother why his nephew and niece were delayed receiving hospital treatment?' Sherlock snarled. 'St. Bart's. Now.'

The driver nodded before speeding off.

'Sherlock?'

Sherlock glanced at his phone. He'd almost forgotten that John was on the phone.

'John. Meet me at St. Bart's.'

'St. Bart's? I hardly think that's the-'

Sherlock cut the line and looked at his twins. Aidan's face was even paler and Nadia was already screwing up her face to cry. Sherlock's heart hammered in his chest. 'It's okay. It's okay.' He murmured rocking them slowly.

* * *

'So let me get this straight.' Mary said. 'You helped Sherlock fake his death, hid him in your apartment, faked grieving to everyone and was his personal cook, nanny, therapist and practically anything he needed for three years?' Molly nodded.

'I see.' Mary said. 'And you didn't tell me because?' She said, her voice trailing off suggestively. Molly gaped. 'Did you not get the part about his scary government brother? Mycroft literally bugged my flat. He monitored everyone who came in contact with me. He's probably watching us right now.'

Mary paused and glanced round the room. 'Don't bother, I've tried.' Molly said. Mary huddled closer to Molly. 'So? You and Sherlock. Together. Alone.' Mary commented. Molly narrowed her eyes. 'Yes?' She asked suspiciously. Mary scooted closer. 'Well? How is he in bed?' Molly spluttered.

'What?!'

Mary rolled her eyes. 'Oh come on. Don't act like you didn't fuck him.' Molly shook her head from side to side. 'Nothing happened between us. I swear.' Mary peered at Molly before realizing that she was telling the truth. The next thing Molly knew, she was being whacked by a pillow. 'Mary!' She yelled.

'I cannot believe that you had him here, in your apartment and you let him go!' Mary said as she hit Molly. 'One with think that with me being your best mate you'd grab the bull by its balls, literally but you just let him slip away!' Molly tried to duck Mary's advances but she was way too fast.

'Sherlock's not interested in women. He's married to his job.' Molly squealed. 'Oh really now? Then how's he got two kids? Last time I checked, test tubes didn't reproduce.' Mary shot back. Molly shrugged. 'How the hell am I supposed to know? He didn't tell me.'

Mary had tossed the pillow to a side and was giving Molly a disappointed look. Molly sighed. 'He probably doesn't even want them. He's useless with children.'

'That's not what we're talking about Molls. I know you love him. Why didn't you just-'

The sound of Molly's phone ringing cut Mary speech off. Molly scrambled to get it, thankful for the diversion. _That is not a topic I want to touch._ Grabbing hold of it, she flipped it open.

'Hello.'

'Hello, Molly.'

Molly's heart sank. It was John. He was probably calling to attack her about hiding the truth from him. In the first year, John had hit a rock bottom that she'd thought unimaginable for anyone to hit. He limped, he didn't eat, and he barely went out. He just threw himself into the nearest job he could find and piled work on himself so he never had to resurface. Never had to face his life.

How many times had she seen his face so full of sorrow and grief and opened her mouth to tell him? Every time she saw him it felt like a stab to the stomach. She could've relieved him of his pain and she did nothing.

'John. '

Mary's face lightened up at the mention of his name but Molly took no notice of her.

'John, I'm soo sorry. I wanted to tell you, truly I did but Mycroft-'

'There'll be time for that later. It's Sherlock.'

Molly felt a stab pierce through her heart.

'What's wrong?'

'It's the kids. Something's wrong with them. Sherlock's panicked and they're on their way to St. Bart's as we speak.'

Molly frowned.

'St. Bart's? But that's hardly the-'

'I know but Sherlock's not really listening to sense right now.'

Molly nodded in understanding. She knew how Sherlock could be when he'd made his mind up about something.

'I understand. I'm on my way.'

Molly snapped the phone shut and ran to get her shoes. 'What's wrong?' Mary asked, over hearing the conversation and feeling very concerned. 'It's Sherlock. There's something wrong with the kids and he's panicking.'

'But John's alright?' Mary asked cautiously. Molly shot her a glare. 'Sorry. Sorry.' Mary called as she followed Molly out.

* * *

Sherlock burst into the emergency room with the twins in their carrier. Nadia was already wailing her head off and Aidan had begun to breathe in rapid shallow breaths. 'Mr. Holmes?' said a small but urgent voice to his left. Sherlock looked him over. It was a male doctor, in his late forties. He was standing with his arm out about to collect HIS twins from HIS hands.

Sherlock's mind went to deduce mode. _Slightly nervous appearance, non hospital scrubs, manicured nails, perfectly cut hair, has more experience than any St. Bart's worker yet has shaky hands. Over all behavior suggests fear but not of the operation. Someone. Someone sent him to-_

Sherlock handed the carrier over to the doctor. ' .' The man introduced as he took the carrier from his hands. 'My team and I will handle them, you just wait here.' Dr. Hawtrey scuttled off and left Sherlock to sit behind and wait like every other ordinary person.

Sherlock sighed and leaned against the wall. Only then did he notice his hands shaking.

* * *

Molly ran into the hospital with Mary on her heels. Her eyes scanned the room for Sherlock's dark, curly hair before remembering that it hadn't been washed out yet. She spotted his blonde hair immediately. Her eyebrows scrunched when she realized what he was doing.

'I suggest you let me through this moment.' He said, his voice kicking up an octave. He was facing a particularly nasty nurse. Molly hadn't encountered her before but she had heard stories. Part of her wanted to see Sherlock give her what she deserved.

'Mr. Robinson, I will call security if you don't calm down and go back to the waiting room.'

_Robinson?_ Molly's face lightened as she guessed it must be his alias.

'Look here you pompous-'

Molly took that as her cue and rushed over to his side. 'Hey. Hey. Look at me.' Sherlock made to push her away but stopped as soon as he realized who she was. Molly took the opportunity to push him away. Molly heart clenched as she stared into his eyes. He'd deny it later but she knew what she saw. He was worried, no, petrified.

He was scared of losing his twins. 'Oh, Sherlock.' She whispered. A sob was heard and Sherlock pushed against Molly. 'No. No. Wait.' Molly said hurriedly. 'Just wait.' Sherlock's eyes raced. _At least of all the things that had changed, those grey blue eyes hadn't. _

'Sherlock, look at me.'

Molly's calm voice drew him and he glanced down at her.

'That's right. Focus on me. They're going to be alright. They're going to be fine. I promise. Just relax. No one's going to hurt them. They're alright. They're perfectly safe.'

Molly could feel him relaxing and she sighed inwardly. _Thank God. I'd hate for him to be tasered. Again._ Molly's fingers ran smoothly through his hair. She knew from experience what calmed him down the fastest. She gently pushed him against a wall. He rested against it and Molly placed her hands against him for support.

'That's right. I'm right here.'

Sherlock nodded sharply. Molly nodded back at him. 'Are you alright?' She asked quietly. 'Sherlock nodded.

'Mr. Robinson?'

Molly and Sherlock looked back. Dr. Hawtrey popped his head through the door. 'Come in please.' Sherlock pushed himself off the wall and walked in giving the rude nurse the fiercest glare he could muster while passing. Molly stifled a chuckle at her startled look. _If she doesn't lose her job I'd be quite disappointed in Mycroft._

* * *

**Here it is. Hope you like it. Don't worry, the kids are fine but I like the fact that Sherlock has acknowledged them as HIS. Also we're noticing some Sherlolly in here so to all you Sherlolly shippers, here's some fluff for ya. Thanks for reviewing and reading!**


	6. The Trials of Fatherhood Pt2

**Hey! I'm back once again. Here's the next chapter. I'm hoping I got all the medical things right and Sherlock's a bit OC here but he's been gone for three years and the whole situation is soo unusual and surreal to him so he's not going to be the snarky smart ass we know him to be. At least not 100% of the time. Oh and before I forget, I don't own Sherlock! I really wish I did though. Enjoy!**

* * *

John muttered a curse as he entered the hospital. He was working, was supposed to be working. So what the hell was he doing here in St. Bart's? He shook his head to himself and entered the waiting room.

'Fancy seeing you here.''

John turned.

'Mary?'

Mary giggled at his startled look. 'Hey, John.' John could feel himself lightening up by the second. 'Mary, what-what are you doing here?' He asked. 'Are you sick?' Mary smiled as she shook her head. 'No. I'm here for a friend.'

'Besides-' Mary smile became coy. '-if I needed a doctor, I'd come to you.' John could feel himself get hot under the collar. 'Is that so?' He asked. Mary nodded. They both stared themselves down for a couple of seconds, the tension getting higher and higher with each passing one.

'Tease.' said John, breaking the silence. Mary grinned before turning away. 'So, here to see a friend too? Or a patient?' She said as she walked. John instinctively followed her. His mind travelled to Sherlock's childish behavior and his insane but clever way of thinking. 'A bit of both actually.'

Mary chuckled. 'Well come on th-'

They both stopped at the sight in front of them. Molly had Sherlock pressed against the wall, literally pressed with her whole body against him. Her hands were in his hair and Sherlock had his hands on her sides. _The hell is going on here?_

Molly was saying things to him, her hands stroking his hairline. John gaped. 'Sorry, am I the only one seeing this?' He said. Mary shook her head. 'Oh no. I'm seeing this and Molly has got hell to pay when she's through.' John nodded his head in agreement before realizing what she said.

'Molly? You two know each other?' He asked. Mary nodded. 'She's the idiot who dragged me here.' John nodded faintly.

'So you know-'

'Everything. Or at least I thought I did.'

They both continued to watch the oblivious pair. The way Sherlock stared at Molly, it was almost hard to believe that there was nothing between them.

'What is this? Foreplay?'

John stifled a chuckle at Mary's statement. The door opened and a doctor poked his head out. Sherlock and Molly looked back and the connection was lost. Sherlock strode past Molly, pausing to give a nurse a glare that could freeze hell over before going in. Molly bit her bottom lip in an effort not to giggle before following him in.

Mary turned to John.

'Got any idea what's between them?'

'Not a clue.'

'Wanna find out?'

John grinned at her before tugging her along.

* * *

Sherlock bounced Nadia on his lap. She was still whimpering. Her fingers were in her mouth and her eyes were watery. One hand was around her, stabilizing her while the other was rubbing her tummy. Other than the incessant crying, she seemed to be fine. Aidan was with Dr. Hawtrey. He was still fussy and still feverish.

'Well we've checked the both of them. It would seem your daughter's teething.' said the doctor. Sherlock glanced down at Nadia. 'Teething? At three months? She only takes formula, I'd hardly think she needs teeth for anything.'

Molly giggled. 'They start early, Sherlock.' Sherlock glanced down at Nadia again. 'So there's nothing wrong with her other than that?' Dr. Hawtrey nodded. Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'Figures.' He muttered. Nadia whimpered again and Sherlock rocked her slightly. 'And Aidan?' Molly asked for Sherlock.

'Well, he's been checked for signs of infection. Ear, throat and lungs. They seem to be functioning perfectly.' Dr. Hawtrey said. Sherlock pursed his lips in frustration. 'Thank you for stating the obvious. Now if you would please skip the pleasantries and tell me what is wrong with my son.'

The door opened and John and Mary walked in. Sherlock eyed Mary with a feeling of irritation and slight curiosity before turning back to the nervous doctor.

'Well, Doctor?' He snapped. Dr. Hawtrey nodded. 'I would have to carry out a spinal tap.' Sherlock frowned. 'You-You think it's bacterial meningitis.' Sherlock stated. Everyone in the room paused to look at Sherlock. His lips were pursed and his eyebrows were knitted. Mary noted that his grip around Nadia was a tad tighter and she sighed inwardly.

He really was scared of losing his twins. 'Then a blood draw and maybe a urine sample. To check for infections.' Sherlock spoke up. Dr. Hawtrey nodded.

Sherlock sucked in a deep breath before standing up. 'I stay with him through out.' It wasn't a request. It was a demand and the poor doctor knew enough about Mycroft and his 'friends' to not argue.

'Hang on a second.' John said stepping forward. 'A tap has risks especially when they're done this young. Are you sure about this?'

Sherlock sighed. 'No. But if it means ensuring the safety of these two-' He said gesturing to the baby in his arms and the one on the table. '-I'm willing to do anything.' John opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he noticed the look in Sherlock's eyes.

This was someone who'd given up his life and reputation to ensure his friends lived. He'd do far more for his own blood. John groaned. 'Then at least let me stay with you. Please?' Sherlock was quiet for a second before giving a nod.

'Would you prefer the mother to stay?' Dr. Hawtrey asked. For a moment, everyone in the room was shocked till Sherlock realized he was referring to Molly.

'She's not the mother.' He said. Molly's face went red.

'Oh. You think-I'm not-'

'Yes, he understands Molly, go away.' Sherlock said handing Nadia over to her. Molly glared at him as she collected Nadia. Nadia squirmed at the transfer, her eyes still focused on Sherlock. 'There's a bag in the waiting room.' Sherlock said as he ushered Molly and Mary out of the room.

Mary and John shared one last glance before the door closed.

* * *

Nadia 'chewed' on Molly shirt and she sighed. 'D'you think he's gonna be okay?' She asked. 'Who? Aidan?' Mary replied. Molly nodded.

'Oh he'll be fine. From what you tell me about the Holmes persistence, he doesn't have a choice.'

Molly giggled. She propped Nadia up on her lap and put a bib around her neck. Nadia looked down at the bib, her eyes wide before tugging it into her mouth. 'They look so much like him.' Mary said. Molly nodded. 'You have no idea. It's like I'm seeing mini Sherlocks.'

Nadia lurched forward suddenly, and Molly almost fell forward trying to catch her. 'You're feisty aren't you?' Mary said to the baby as Molly tightened her hold on Nadia. Molly sat back and re-adjusted Nadia.

'Speaking of feisty,-' Mary said. 'What was that?' Molly frowned. 'What was what?' She asked. Mary's eyes narrowed. 'Don't play dumb, Molly. It doesn't suit you. What was the whole thingy between you and Holmes back there?'

Molly raised an eyebrow. 'In the ward?' She asked obviously confused. Mary sighed in exasperation. 'No. Outside the room.' Molly eyes lightened with understanding. 'Oh. That. I was trying to calm him down.'

'You tried to calm him down by pressing your body into him. Cause that makes perfect sense.'

Molly shot Mary a sideways glance.

'I wasn't…I was holding him back. He was going to blow up at a nurse and I didn't want that.'

'So you settled for foreplay instead?'

Molly gaped. 'Mary!' She'd have hit her but with both hands firmly around Nadia, she couldn't do anything other than glare. 'What? You should've seen it from my point of view. You two were practically all over each other.' Mary said with a pout.

Molly chuckled. 'Okay, now I know you're just exaggerating.' She said. Mary smiled faintly. 'Maybe just a little. But there was something there. Even John agreed with me.' Molly stared in shock. 'John? John saw?' Mary nodded.

'Yeah but he won't say it cause he's just soo devastatingly British. I on the other hand have no problem with mentioning it.'

Molly sighed. Silence fell save for Nadia's gurgles and Mary waited for Molly to speak up. 'Contact helps.' She said after a while. 'After the fall…Sherlock didn't have anyone. Only Mycroft and I knew he was alive. He was confined to staying with me because Mycroft was cleaning up his media scandal.'

Molly fell silent again.

'He-He started using again. I had no clue, I didn't even know he was a druggie but Mycroft found out and cut off his supply. I don't know how Mycroft did it but Sherlock couldn't get drugs from anyone in London no matter how much money he threw at them.'

'So he was forced to go cold turkey.'

Molly nodded. 'It was…horrible. I took leave from work under the guise of intense grief and stayed with him.' Mary's eyes widened.

'All those times when I called and you sounded soo depressed. You were-'

'Taking care of him. Sometimes, he just wanted to be left alone with cold sweats and shakes. Other times, when his head was clear and the full extent of what had happened crashed on him, he'd-he needed the contact.'

Mary looked at Molly. She wasn't telling the whole truth, anyone could tell that but she was telling **some** truth and that was enough. Mary slung her arm over Molly's shoulders and shifted closer to her friend. 'You did an awesome job of keeping him calm then. I'd have run screaming by the third week.'

Molly giggled despite her now teary eyes. 'Thanks Mary.' She whispered. 'Not a problem.' Mary replied.

* * *

Sherlock stroked Aidan's hair. He was almost as nervous as Aidan was if not more. _Lumbar puncture._ A small hollow needle would be inserted into Aidan's lower spine to remove the fluid from his spinal cord. The whole procedure took less than twenty minutes and if done by a skilled doctor whom no doubt, Mycroft would've hired, it was harmless.

The biggest side effect was a headache. He knew all this, these were the facts and yet he felt an undeniable urge to scoop Aidan off the table and carry him back to Baker Street and just bundle him up. _Parental instinct .Intrusive yet…oddly comforting in a way._ Aidan whimpered and Sherlock filed his thoughts away in his mind palace.

Sherlock rolled him into a curled shape, placing his arms around him. Dr. Hawtrey flicked the vial holding the anesthetic and Sherlock winced. He never did like shots. Shooting up himself with drugs was much different. He knew the result was pleasure. Hospital shots were much more different. He could only hope the fear hadn't transferred down to his children.

Dr. Hawtrey swabbed cotton over the point of incision before gently sticking the needle in. Aidan's face tensed up and Sherlock adjusted his so it was in front of his son's ear. His mother's voice always comforted him when he was afraid but as their mother was unavailable, he figured his voice would just have to do.

The anesthetic was applied and Dr. Hawtrey picked up another tube for collecting the spinal fluid and Sherlock held Aidan closer. He smoothed his hair over and kept his eyes on Aidan. Dr. Hawtrey inserted the needle and Aidan squirmed. Knowing if he moved around too much, things would wind up much more painful for him, Sherlock began to speak.

'It's just a spinal tap. It's needle going to your spine to collect fluid. Quite harmless.'

Sherlock looked up to see John shaking his head. 'Not good?' He asked. 'A bit.' John replied. Sherlock made a face. He was beginning to regret sending Molly out. She'd know what to do in such situations. He could only wing it.

Sighing, Sherlock crouched down to Aidan's level again. Aidan was squirming again and he knew from experience that his son was soon going to burst into tears.

'Sssh. It's okay. It'll be over soon, I promise.' Sherlock said a bit awkwardly. Aidan jerked like he wanted to turn over and Sherlock made his grip a bit tighter. 'I know it's uncomfortable. I know. It'll be over soon, just…stay still.' He murmured repeatedly. Aidan whimpered but his squirming reduced a bit.

John watched the both of them with a hint of a smile on his face. _Figures the kid would listen to his Father's voice._ Ten minutes flew past and before they knew it, the needle was extracted. Dr Hawtrey gave Aidan one more shot. Antibiotics this time before stepping back. Sherlock looked down at Aidan. With all his worrying and babying, he didn't notice that Aidan had fallen asleep.

Sherlock smiled tiredly, the stress of the past few days crashing down on him. Grabbing Aidan's romper, he buttoned him back in and gently placed him over his shoulder. Dr. Hawtrey put away his vials and looked at Sherlock. 'The results should be ready in 24 hours.' He said.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 'Should be?' He asked. 'Would be.' Dr. Hawtrey corrected hastily. John chuckled. 'Don't worry mate. He's always like this.' Sherlock ignored John's comment and walked out of the room. One hand carefully braced Aidan's neck while the other was at his thighs.

He yawned. It was amazing how he could stay awake for ages on end for a case but two days with his children and he was ready to collapse into his bed. _Children. My children._ Sherlock took in a huge breath. This was happening. This was truly happening, it wasn't a nightmare. Oddly enough, he wasn't sure if he hated it or didn't mind it.

He'd died before admitting it but Aidan had shocked him today. His pale face, his rapid breathing. Sherlock had thought for a scary moment that he was dying. _However would Nadia survive?_ As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Sherlock snorted. He was too tired to lie to himself. He knew he'd be affected if any of them died.

Sherlock rounded up at the waiting room. Molly was cradling Nadia who'd fallen asleep in her arms and she was chatting with Mary. Molly noticed him and her mouth opened to speak. Knowing from experience how loud she could be when worried or agitated, Sherlock beat her to it.

'He's alright. He's sleeping.'

Molly's eyes lit with understanding. 'What's the verdict?' She asked as Sherlock came closer. 'I'm to come back tomorrow. He's been given antibiotics.' He said referring to his sleeping son. Molly nodded. Sherlock adjusted Aidan and peered at Nadia. Her fingers were stuffed into her mouth and she was drooling. Sherlock didn't even want to imagine cleaning her up.

Molly stood up with Nadia. 'Come on. Let's get them home so we can get you to bed.' She said as she put Nadia in her carrier. Sherlock frowned. 'I'm perfectly functional Molly; I don't need your help.' Sherlock said gruffly.

Molly picked up the carrier and the bag in her arms. 'I know you don't.' She said in sarcasm before turning and walking off. Sherlock sighed tiredly before following her. 'You might as well change her then.' He called out behind her.

* * *

John stood next Mary as they both watched their respective friends. 'How long d'you think it's gonna take them to get together?' Mary asked.

'With Sherlock being aware that they are together?' John asked. 'I give them two years. If they really put their minds to it.' Mary made a dejected noise.

'Oh, but that just can't do, John.' She said with a fake pout. 'I mean who knows how long I'm gonna be here. I have to make the most of it.'

John chuckled. 'Well, why don't we discuss this over dinner?' Mary beamed. 'I'd love to.' They both walked out of the hospital, chatting leisurely until something occurred to Molly.

'D'you think they're gonna be okay?'

John nodded.

'Of course. They'll be fine. It's Sherlock and Molly. Doesn't get any more sensible than that.'

* * *

**So there it is! I can't wait to see if Aidan's okay, the poor baby. The next chapter would reveal more about who Morgan really was and the part she has to play in the kids' lives. **

**We also have the elusive 'Mother' showing up soon so double yay! Oh and Happy Birthday in arrears to Mark Gatiss. May he continue to make us drool over Sherlock for a long, long time. See you next time!**


	7. Two's company

**Hey! Sooo sorry for the delay. For some strange reason, my mojo for this chapter just wasn't coming fast enough. On the other hand, a date has been released for the new series of Sherlock, thank God. So we can all exhale now. I can't wait for 2014. I don't own Sherlock, I really wish I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

By the time Sherlock had arrived home, there was a pack of teething rings waiting on his doorstep. Molly bent down to pick them up while Sherlock strode across the room and placed Aidan, still on his side, into the crib.

Molly rose from picking the teething rings and almost dropped them. Sherlock could be very untidy and downright messy when he put his mind to it, but this was…this was like hell. Molly stared at the room. It looked like a hurricane had gone through the place. 'Sherlock?' She called out faintly.

'What?' He called out as he headed towards the bathroom. Knowing he probably won't mind her, she continued to stare at the room. _And I thought he wrecked my apartment._ A particularly loud breath from Nadia drew her attention and Molly walked over to the crib and put her in near her brother. She pulled a blanket over them before collapsing into the sofa.

_What am I doing here? Sherlock doesn't need me around._ Molly sighed. It was already night-time and she was tired. Plus there was work tomorrow and nothing was going to come out of being here with **him.** Molly sighed again. _Get out of here Molls. Before your heart bleeds out._

Molly glanced over at the kids. They were still fast asleep and hopefully they'd fall into the same sleeping pattern from now. She got up and walked over to the door. Her hand was on the knob before she stopped and looked back. The sound of water rushing had stopped. No matter what he said, Sherlock couldn't do much with the kids.

And she couldn't leave without telling him. Not unless she wanted his drama queen whining for a week. She turned and climbed up the stairs. Reaching his door, she knocked.

'Come in.'

Molly turned the handle and came in. Her bottom jaw almost hit the ground when she saw what Sherlock was wearing. Standing in front of her was Sherlock clad in nothing but a towel. That's right. Nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His back was turned to her but Molly could see the water running down his back in little rivulets.

Last time she saw him he was skeletal. He barely had enough flesh on him; she could see his spine without straining her eyes. Wherever he'd gone to had forced him to eat, build up, something because he was toned now. He's always have that lean frame but goodness gracious he'd put quite a bit on that frame.

Molly pressed her back against the door. 'Sherlock.' She said in a small squeaky voice. Sherlock turned and Molly immediately regretted it. That chest. Those abs. _Oh my God. Oh my God. OhmyGod! _Molly took in deep breaths. Sherlock put down the romper he was holding and looked at her. 'What happened?' He asked.

Molly willed herself to not think about how gorgeously deep his voice was and how amazing his body had become. 'I thought I'd be off.' She said, he voice coming out stronger than she expected. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 'I thought you were to make sure I got to bed safely.' He said dryly.

Molly glared at him. 'I'm not your housekeeper.' She said. Sherlock chuckled softly. 'No. Of course you aren't.' Sherlock made to unwrap his towel and Molly's eyes widened. She turned the door handle and flung the door open. 'I'll be right outside.' She said as she slammed the door. Sherlock frowned slightly at Molly's antics.

'Interesting.'

* * *

John and Mary walked down the street. They weren't holding hands but with how close they were walking, they might as well have been. Dinner had been at Angelo's and this time, the lit candle had been appropriate.

John knew it was far too soon to tell but he'd fallen for her. He'd fallen for the unusual girl with all her quirks. She was soo smart and soo hilarious.

'So how long have you and Sherlock been together?' Mary asked as they walked. 'Well about three years if you cou-wait, what?!' John said turning to look at her. Mary snickered. 'Oh, I was just kidding.' She said giving him a gentle shove. 'I know you're straight. Or at least, I hope you are.'

John gave Mary a playful glare and she chuckled again. 'No but seriously, how long?' She asked. John smiled. 'Like I said, three years. Not counting these three years of him playing James Bond.' Mary laughed and put her arm through his.

'But he must have been fun to work with. Seeing him in his element. Watching him retreat into his mind palace.' John stared at her.

'You read my blog?'

'Just a few entries, no need to feel flattered.'

'But you read them?'

Mary rolled her eyes playfully. 'Yes, yes I did. Happy?' John smiled. 'Quite happy, yes.' Mary hugged closer to him. 'You're a good writer though. And a pretty excellent friend.' She said. 'I doubt if I'd tolerate any of that from Molly.'

'You can't possibly compare Molly to Sherlock.' John said. Mary scoffed. 'Oh, Molly's pretty docile but when she's pushed she can be downright ferocious.' John's eyebrow raised. 'I'd like to see that.' Mary shook her head. 'I'm surprised Sherlock hasn't gotten on the bad side of her already.'

'I doubt it. He's far too charming when he wants to be.' John said. 'Speaking of my sociopath friend, I need to go with Sherlock to the hospital tomorrow.' Mary frowned. 'Haven't you got work?' She asked. John sighed.

'I do but Sherlock's not exactly a people person and someone has to keep an eye on.'

'I thought his brother had eyes everywhere.'

John looked at her. 'How did you know about Mycroft?' He asked. Mary shrugged. 'Molly told me. So you'll have to skip work again?' Mary asked. 'I'm afraid so.' John replied. They walked in silence for a bit longer till Mary spoke up.

'Why don't I go with him?'

John stared. 'You want to spend a day with Sherlock?' Mary nodded. She led him to a bench and sat down. 'I mean look at it this way. I'm going to be here for quite a while and Molly knows me, you know me. I figure Sherlock should get to know me too.'

John gazed at her. 'Are you really being serious, Mary? Because I'm honestly having a hard time believing you right now.' Mary rolled her eyes. 'Yes. I don't mind it, honestly.' She took John's hand in hers. 'Unless of course you don't want me to because I'd hate to get in the way of your friendship and I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to-'

Mary's speech was cut off by John's lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she closed them and relaxed into the kiss. As quickly as it started though, John cut it off. 'I'm sorry, that was rude of me.' John said apologetically.

Mary shook her head. 'Not at all. If I'd known this would be your reaction I'd have offered a long time ago.' John chuckled. 'I suppose you would have.' John wrapped his arm around Mary and pulled her closer. 'So? Can I?' Mary piped up. John smiled. 'Why not? You'd have to face him sooner or later.'

Mary laughed. 'You make it sound soo horrible. I'm sure he's not that bad. Fatherhood must have changed him in some way.' John nodded along sarcastically. 'You just wait. I'm sure I'll discover some of his secrets while I'm at it.'

'Now that's just wishful thinking.' John said with a scoff. Mary giggled. 'We'll see.'

* * *

Sherlock held Aidan in his arms. 'So you mean to tell me that there's nothing wrong with him?' He asked Dr. Hawtrey. Dr. Hawtrey opened his mouth to speak but then hesitated as if to think carefully of his reply.

'Well I won't say nothing exactly…' began Dr. Hawtrey. Sherlock's eyes narrowed. 'Then just what exactly would you say Dr. Hawtrey?' Sherlock spat out. 'Honestly had I thought Mycroft could pick such an unqualified moron as a doctor I'd have sooner chosen one of the staff here, there's not much of a difference.'

Mary gaped at Sherlock. 'He was just about to say if you gave him a chance.' Sherlock's eyes swiveled to her. Mary was glaring back at him just as hard as he was glaring at her. 'And since when did you become an expert on medicine Ms. Morstan?' Sherlock snapped.

'I'm not an expert on medicine but I do know a thing or two about being nice.' Mary snapped back. Sherlock scoffed. 'Oh yes, because being nice has gotten us soo far as the human race is concerned. Whose idea was it for you to be here anyway?' Sherlock said in irritation.

'Mine. I'm supposed to keep an eye on you and-'

'Make sure I behave? And John thinks **you're** up for the task?'

Mary smiled a cold smile at Sherlock. 'I'd be careful what I say if I were you.' She said, playfully jostling Nadia in her arms. 'Very funny.' Sherlock murmured darkly before turning back to the doctor. 'Well?' He said. Dr. Hawtrey nodded, hasty to get it all over with.

'He does not have bacterial meningitis. The test results came back clean.' Dr. Hawtrey said. 'Well what does he have?' Mary asked. 'Well, I was hoping I'd could talk to the mother and ask if there was any history in her family.' Dr. Hawtrey answered. They both turned to Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed tiredly. 'I'm afraid their mother is no longer with us. If you insist on knowing however, I could look into it.' Mary stared at him. 'I see.' Dr. Hawtrey said quietly. 'Well, I'd still give him antibiotics for that fever but I'd very much like to know the history of the mother.' Sherlock nodded and stood up.

Aidan was still cradled in his arms and his hand was in his mouth although he was beginning to whimper. Sherlock carefully cradled Aidan in his arms and walked out of the office. Mary picked up the carrier bag lying beside her and hurried off with Nadia in her arms.

* * *

Sherlock stood in a line to collect Aidan's drugs. Aidan hiccupped and Sherlock looked down at him. Sherlock put him over his shoulder and patted his back. Aidan hiccupped again and he began to whimper. Sherlock glanced forward at the line. There were seven if not eight more people ahead of him.

Aidan's whimpers increased. Sherlock knew exactly what was coming. _Right._ Sherlock moved out of his place in the line and went straight to the front. Sticking his head in front of the person engaging the pharmacist, Sherlock gave her a smile.

'Hello…Jane is it?' He said peering at her name tag. Jane smiled widely. 'Yes. Yes it is.' Sherlock grinned even wider and brought Aidan up from over his shoulder.

'You see I'm to collect antibiotics for my son, something to do with bacterial meningitis…'

Jane's eyes widened.

'Oh the poor dear. Did he have the tap?'

Sherlock nodded and Aidan's whimpers began to grow as well as his hiccups. Jane made a noise and reached out to take his hand. 'He's soo adorable. Yes you are.' She cooed. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

'Name please.' She said while holding Aidan's hand. 'Robinson.' Sherlock said. Jane looked around before picking up a bottle of chalky looking medicine. 'He's to take them three times a day.' Jane said facing Sherlock. 'He might not want to take them but you must force him. I'd like to see him outside of the hospital.'

Jane looked at Sherlock with a smile. _You would won't you?_ 'So would I.' Sherlock said curtly as he took the medicine and turned around. 'I'd like to see him outside of the hospital.' Sherlock murmured to himself. _As if._

'I for one can't see what she thought of you.'

Sherlock looked to his side. 'I'd quite forgotten you were here.' He said to Mary. 'It takes a whole lot more than rudeness to drive me away.' Mary said as she placed Nadia on her hip and adjusted the carrier bag on her shoulder.

'Don't you have a place to be?' Sherlock asked snidely. 'I do. And what do you know? Here I am.' Mary snapped back. Sherlock made a noise. 'I can't imagine what John sees in you.' He said. Mary stuck her tongue out. They both walked out of the hospital and Mary began to look for a cab.

'Don't bother Ms. Morstan.' Sherlock said off handishly. Standing in front of him was Mycroft's traditional black car with a chauffeur standing by the door.

'Look, tell Mycroft that I had a long and stressful day and I have no desire nor will I ever have any desire in the future to be accompanied anywhere by-'

'Mr. Holmes' instructions say I should bring you to the estate.'

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow. _The estate? But why not-Mother._ Sherlock suppressed a groan and began to hand Aidan over to Mary.

'Mr. Holmes says to bring the children along.'

Sherlock stopped. 'Are you sure?' The chauffeur nodded. Mary stared. 'What's going on?' She asked. Sherlock took the carrier bag from her.

'It would seem that I'm being summoned.' Sherlock replied. He sat in the car and gestured for her to bring Nadia in. 'Are you gonna be alright?' She asked as she poked her head in. Sherlock nodded. 'I'll be fine.' Mary kissed the top of Nadia's head before moving away. The chauffeur shut the door, climbed in and drove off.

Mary watched the car disappear before sighing.

* * *

Sherlock looked over to his side. The twins had fallen asleep holding hands. Sherlock smiled faintly. At least if all else failed he could always use them as protection. No matter what Mother said, she won't dare touch her grandchildren. The car came to a stop and Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts. The door opened and Sherlock took hold of the carrier.

He stepped out of the car and slung the bag over his shoulder. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on the estate willingly. _Not that I want to be here now but…_ Sherlock took one last sigh and began to walk towards the door.

He pushed the doorbell and waited. Moments later the door opened.

'Anthea.'

Sherlock said as she opened the door. Anthea smiled. 'It's been a while.' Sherlock walked into the mansion.

'Where's Ethel?' He asked, referring to the maid. 'Mycroft gave her the day off.' She replied. Sherlock looked around. So far, no change. 'Where are they?' He asked. Anthea took the carrier bag off his shoulder. 'In the study. Your mother is not pleased.' Sherlock scoffed. 'There were no illusions that she would be.'

Sherlock and Anthea walked down the corridor, Sherlock in the lead while Anthea scurried behind him. 'Is there any other reason for her calling me here? You know, besides her desire to murder me for not coming to her.' Sherlock said. Anthea chuckled.

'I didn't think there would be another reason.' She replied. Sherlock sighed. 'You'd never know with her.' He said. At the pace they were walking, Sherlock had already gotten to the study. He could hear his mother's low but annoyed voice and Mycroft's cool, calming one.

'Perhaps I should take the children.' Anthea murmured. 'I imagine you won't want your attention divided.' Sherlock weighed the options in his mind. Mother would take it easy on him if he had the kids but did he really want any one of his two 'monsters' to wake up? Sherlock sighed before handing the carrier to her. _Never thought I'd see the day I'd choose mother's wrath over anything._

'If they make even the slightest noise, bring them to me.' He said to her. She nodded. Sherlock took in a deep breath before opening the door.

* * *

**So what d'you think? Any ideas for the infamous mother? Oh and don't worry, you'll find out exactly how Morgan died in the next chapter. Hopefully. Read and enjoy! Oh and what do you think Mary's profession should be? **


	8. Oh, Mother

**New chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last time. I appreciate it. However, that's no excuse to not review again. This is the longest chapter I've written but hey. It's Mummy Holmes. I think she deserves it. I don't own Sherlock, I honestly would love to though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sybil Holmes considered herself a patient woman. Bringing up a government official and a consulting detective required a certain level of patience that only a few could boast of. Given, her other friends had children with 'normal' and less threatening jobs but she always had pride in Sherlock and Mycroft no matter what they did.

Until Sherlock decided to commit suicide. After being almost over taken by grief for the first year, she'd decided to buckle up and try and remember her son as he was not as he'd been painted by the newspaper and that horrid Kitty Reilly persona. She was doing a good job if she might say so herself. Then Mycroft had told her that the whole thing had been a façade to cover up some incident Sherlock had gotten involved in.

At that moment, Sybil ran out of patience. If she wasn't soo angry she might have been ashamed of her behavior. **Might**.

* * *

The coal in the fireplace glowed. The study was lit by the tones of red and yellow. Sybil stood by the window, staring out into the darkness of the night. Mycroft stood behind her, his normal high held head lowered in remorse. Only the noise of their breathing could be heard.

'So you mean to say that I've been living a lie for three years?' Sybil said, breaking the silence. Mycroft sighed. 'Mother, you're being a bit too dramatic don't you think?'

Sybil turned. 'Dramatic? Mycroft, dramatic is faking a fall and disappearing for three years.' Mycroft opened his mouth to speak but then shut it. When his mother was in this mood, it was just best to just listen.

'How could you bear to hide this from me?' Sybil asked. 'Or did you not care; was I just another one of the masses who was feed a lie?' Mycroft shook his head. 'Of course not. It was not as easy as you think Mother, I can assure you.'

'I'd believe that when you start acting like it. You didn't even grant me the honor of knowing the minute he came back, you phoned me like it was an afterthought.' Mycroft sat down in an armchair. 'Mother, it was not as easy as it sounds. I promise you that.'

'I hope not.' Sybil answered, her voice quivering slightly. 'Because it was-' She was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

* * *

Sherlock hesitantly opened the door. _Oh come on. She's not going to kill you._ That didn't stop him from feeling nervous. He swung the door open wider and walked in. Mycroft turned in the armchair. 'Well brother dear. Nice of you to join us.' He said with a smirk. 'Mother and I were just talking about you.'

'I'm sure you were.' Sherlock snapped back. Mycroft ignored him and went over to the canister of bourbon on the table. He loved his mother dearly but he'd had enough of Mother tearing into him and he was about to sit back and watch her make short work of Sherlock. Sherlock closed the door quietly behind him.

'Mother?' He said cautiously. Sherlock looked at his mother, trying to gauge her reaction. Three years had done little to age her. The streak of silver in her jet black hair was still there although her hair was in a bun tonight. Sherlock's gaze flitted around her. She was clearly still in mourning but she'd softened it by wearing grey not black.

There were more creases around her eyes too. _Creases I put there._ He thought guiltily. Other than his children, Mother was one of the hardest people to deduce. She was such a conflicting person. Her outward appearance rarely gave one the truth about her.

She looked at him for a moment before rushing forward to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Sherlock stood in shock for a while before relaxing. 'Mother, I'm perfectly fine. Honestly. There's no need for you to worry.' Apparently, he should've kept his mouth shut because as quickly as she came towards him, she'd retracted and given him a slap.

_Much better._ Sherlock rubbed his cheek. 'No need for worry? No need for worry?!' Sybil shrieked. 'Do you have any idea how these three years have been for me? For anyone who knew you?' Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but Sybil wasn't done yet.

'To have the news splashed all over the media like some sort of joke. Do you have any idea how hard stocks dropped for us? Stocks that I don't see rising anytime soon unless you've managed to convince buyers on this three year stint of yours.' Sybil raged.

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak again but she held up her hand. 'I am not done. How could you do this?' Sybil asked her voice still low but very threatening. 'I mean I know Mycroft and you have always been one for pranks, Halloween's a testimony of that but this, this is unbelievable.'

Sherlock turned red at the memory of Halloweens past. Mycroft noticed his face and swallowed his laugh with a swig of bourbon. 'And what on Earth did you do to your hair?' Sybil said finally. Silence settled over the trio till Sherlock spoke up again. 'May I speak now?' Sherlock asked quietly.

'No!' Sybil yelled. Sherlock shrank back from her and Mycroft put his glass down. Sybil closed her eyes and took in a deep breath for a moment. 'Go ahead.' She said, her voice reverting back to its former tone. Sherlock gave her a good look over to make sure there were no other explosions before speaking.

'I know I've put you through a lot but I had a good reason too. Honestly.' Sherlock said slowly.

Sybil raised an eyebrow. 'Other than making an absolute idiot of yourself?' Mycroft smiled faintly. 'Yes. Other than that.' Sherlock replied. Sybil looked at him for a moment before sighing. 'Very well.' Sherlock hesitated for a moment, not knowing where to start. For the first time in a long while, Sherlock found his eyes darting to Mycroft for guidance.

Mycroft looked at Sherlock over his glass. Realizing what was wrong, Mycroft gave a slight nod. _Everything it is then._ 'Mother, you might want to sit down.' Sybil scoffed. 'I've handled the both of you from the womb. I'm insulted that you think I can't handle the truth.'

Sherlock smiled slightly. 'I gave you fair warning.' He said softly.

* * *

Sybil blinked. Sherlock and Mycroft glanced at each other. 'Mother?' Sherlock asked. Sybil held up one finger. She walked over to the canister and poured herself a shot. Sherlock and Mycroft shot each other another glance. She downed it in one go before turning back to her boys.

'Do you mean to tell me that there was some a maniac going after you and that you sacrificed yourself in place of your friends?' Sherlock nodded. 'I know it's unorthodox but I couldn't let them suffer for-' Sybil held her hand up. 'I'm not condemning you. Why wasn't Mycroft on that list? Or me?'

Sherlock snorted. 'Mother, do be serious.' Sybil shot him a glare. 'I am being serious. I would assume that if anyone would want to twist the hand of another, the first thing to target would be the family.'

'Excellent deduction Mother but you forget that the Holmes name is not known for normalcy.' Mycroft said. Sybil nodded. 'I know all too well.' Sybil glanced backwards. 'Mycroft, you are supposed to look after him.' She said softly.

'He did.' Sherlock interjected. 'Mycroft did.' Sybil looked taken aback for a moment. The Holmes brothers rallying together? England truly was taking a turn for the better. 'I see. How long till the public finds out?' Mycroft sighed. 'It all depends on Sherlock.' He said. Sybil nodded. 'Well, no matter what anyone says, I'm proud of you.' She said to Sherlock. 'And you too Mycroft. Mummy's not playing favorites.' She said looking at the both of them.

'Now if only you two decided to co operate a few years back, the grey hairs would be soo much less.' She said as she patted the both of them. Mycroft snorted. 'Let's not get too hopeful shall we, Mother?' Sybil shot him a mild glare. Sherlock smirked at Mycroft before remembering his two 'demons'. 'I think I ought to be going, don't you Mother?' Sherlock said already shying away from his Mother's grip.

'No. I don't think so.' Sybil replied maintaining her grasp on him. 'I just got you back; I'm not letting you out of my sight. I insist you spend the night, I want to hear more about the raving lunatic who threatened to hurt my little one.' Mycroft snickered and Sherlock sent him a cold glare. Sherlock turned back to his mother with a pleading look. 'Mother, the tale of Moriarty is not a likely bedtime story. I'll be back, I promise you.'

Sybil peered at Sherlock. 'What are you hiding?' She asked. 'Nothing.' Sherlock replied adamantly. 'It's just that-' His speech was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Anthea peeked in, a squirming Aidan in her hands. Sybil stared at the baby.

'You said if they made any noise I should…' Anthea said softly her voice tapering off. Sherlock nodded and took his son from her. He didn't feel like he needed a diaper change which could only mean one thing. He was hungry. Sherlock looked up at Anthea and she handed him the carrier bag.

He put it down on a table and dipped his hand into the bag. Feeling around for a bottle, he rocked Aidan gently from side to side. Sybil and Mycroft watched the scene unfolding in front of them. Sybil in amazement, Mycroft in bemusement. Aidan let out a wail and Sherlock rocked him a bit faster.

'Sssh. Sssh.' Sherlock murmured as he drew out the bottle. Deciding it was warm enough from his touch, he removed the cover and placed the teat into Aidan's mouth. He latched on immediately and adjusted in Sherlock's arms. Sherlock sighed and looked at Anthea.

'You might as well bring his sister in. She'll be up any moment from now.' Sherlock said to her. She nodded and closed the door.

'Does anyone want to tell me what is going on?' Sybil asked. 'Or do I have to strap one of you to a bomb?' Sherlock turned to her in shock. 'What's going on? I was under the impression that you were completely aware of all this.' Sherlock said. Sybil spluttered. 'Aware? Do I possess the features of one who was aware of this development?'

Sherlock gaped. 'But-' His gaze turned to Mycroft. 'You miserable bastard.' Sherlock spat out with venom. 'Sherlock!' Sybil said but Sherlock decided to ignore her. 'Honestly Mycroft I thought you had in some sense of the word matured. I see now that I was desperately wrong.' He said. 'How dare you use Mother's word against me.' Mycroft rolled his eyes.

Anthea opened the door again, this time with Nadia in her little stroller. She was still sleeping and Anthea placed her by Sherlock's feet. Sherlock glanced down, taking in her features and making sure she was okay before turning back to his brother.

'Rave all you want, little one.' Mycroft said with a smirk. 'I did what I had to.' Sherlock glared at him. 'I hate you.' He said darkly. Sybil gave Sherlock a light smack on the arm, minding the baby in his arms. 'My, do you care to explain?' Sybil asked giving him a stern look. Mycroft suppressed a groan.

'Due to his time in hiding, Sherlock had to take on an alias.' Mycroft said calmly. 'Other than his apparent hair colour he had to take on a new name and a new personality. I sought-'

'I was married and an unfortunate run in with alcohol produced twins. I'm sorry.' Sherlock said cutting Mycroft off. Mycroft gave him a glare and Sherlock returned it. 'Sorry My, but I think Mother's had enough dramatics for one day.' Sybil smiled faintly at Sherlock's remark before turning to him.

'So you mean to tell me that these are my grandchildren.' Sybil stated as she stood in front of Sherlock. Sherlock nodded. Sybil hummed. 'I see. Names please?' Sherlock hesitated. 'Aidan.' He said gesturing to the baby in his arms. 'And Nadia.'

Sybil frowned. 'Native American? They sound like twin bandits. Weren't there any British names?' Sherlock sighed. 'Their mother choose them, I didn't have much of a say.' Sybil raised an eyebrow. 'And where is their Mother if I might ask?'

'Dead.' Mycroft answered. Sybil turned in shock.

'I beg your pardon?'

'She died under circumstances I'm not at privy to say.'

'So in other words, she was murdered.'

Mycroft only smiled his secretive smile at her. 'If you wish, Mother.' Sybil gritted her teeth. 'Was she at least British?' Mycroft shook his head. 'American.' Sybil groaned. 'The icing on the cake. So the heirs to what's remaining of the Holmes's fortune are two Native American bandits with American blood in their veins. Your father would turn in his grave.'

'I bloody hope so.' Sherlock muttered. Sybil glared at him. Aidan pulled away from the bottle and Sherlock placed it down. Aidan gurgled and Sherlock propped him up. He used his bib to wipe any excess from Aidan's mouth. Aidan reached out, his tiny palm hitting Sherlock face. For the first time since he'd been at the estate, Sherlock smiled a genuine smile.

Sybil looked at her son, her anger dissolving. She didn't have any favorites but Sherlock had always been easier to get along with. Mycroft being the first born had been snatched by their father and from the time he could talk, been groomed to fit the position he occupied now. There had not really been rooming for cuddling.

When Sherlock was born, she'd sworn to make every moment count. She'd never been soo sure if it helped him but this moment confirmed it. Aidan giggled and squealed in Sherlock's arms and Sherlock put him over his shoulder to burp him.

'You can stay in your old room if you wish or a guest room. I'm sure I still have some of your baby things somewhere around here.' Sybil said with finality. Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but then shut it tiredly. Mycroft snorted at Sherlock's face.

'Well this has been an exciting night, Mother but I must get on.' Mycroft said. 'And no, I will not spend the night.' Sybil scoffed. 'And have you and Sherlock at each other's necks the whole night? The thought didn't cross the borders of my mind.' Mycroft smiled before leaning in to give his Mother a kiss.

'I'm still upset Mycroft.' Sybil whispered in his ear. 'I know.' Mycroft replied. 'And I will make it up to you.' Despite her statement, Sybil smiled. 'I look forward to it.' Mycroft drew back from Sybil and looked over to Sherlock. He had dropped Aidan back in the carrier and was trying to wake Nadia up.

'I'll be off.'

'Shame.'

'It's a pity. I'd have loved to see you in your jammies. Pirate if I recall.'

'Get stuffed!'

Mycroft snickered and left the room. Sherlock glared at the door for a few more seconds before going back to the job of rousing Nadia. Giving up on his current method of waking her up, Sherlock gave her a pinch. That worked because she immediately began to wail. Sybil who had been watching gave Sherlock a disapproving glare before picking Aidan up.

'Come on then.' She said as she walked out of the study. Sherlock cradled a whimpering Nadia in his arms before picking up the bag.

* * *

Sybil and Sherlock sat in Sybil's bedroom. The 'fearsome duo' had been changed, fed and washed and each held a twin in their hands. Sherlock was dressed in an old cotton shirt and trousers. Sybil had changed to her night wear and had a dressing gown over it.

Nadia lurched forward in Sherlock's direction and Sybil gasped in surprise. Sherlock smiled and edger a bit closer to her. 'She's quite energetic, this one.' Sybil said as she adjusted. 'You have no idea.' Sherlock murmured.

'How's John?' She asked. Sherlock sighed. 'It'll take a while before we get back to where we were as friends.' Sybil hummed. 'I see. And Molly? How did she take it?' Sherlock kept quiet for a while.

Sybil looked at him. 'You have told her haven't you?' Sherlock slowly nodded. 'Well…you see Molly helped me disappear. I left that part out whilst explaining to you.' Sybil's eyes widened.

'And I stayed with her for a while.' Sherlock said carefully. Sybil nodded after a moment. 'I suppose it only makes sense. She is a pathologist. Your pathologist.' Sherlock groaned. 'There are no feelings between Dr. Hopper and I.'

Sybil scoffed. 'I may not have the gift of decoding one's lives from the slightest mark on their bodies like you and your brother have but I do have common sense and I have lots of it.' Sybil said sharply. Sherlock moved Aidan into a more comfortable position. 'I'm not denying that Mother. I'm only telling you that there are no romantic feelings between us. The only feelings I have towards Dr. Hopper are of respect and admiration for her-'

'You call her Dr. Hopper when you get defensive.' Sybil quipped. Sherlock spluttered. 'I do not.' He said adamantly. Sybil raised an eyebrow and Sherlock's face turned slightly pink. 'I do not. Mother!'

'I'm just making an observation. No need to jump down my throat.' She said with a smile. Sherlock settled back into the pillows with a pout and Sybil laughed. 'What now?' He said in a grumpy tone.

'I just…do you remember a time when you wanted to be a pirate?' Sybil asked. Sherlock turned an even deeper shade of pick. 'And Mycroft said I couldn't because it was illogical and a waste of my upbringing? The git. I might have a slight recollection of that event.' He mumbled. Sybil rolled her eyes at his answer.

'Your face just reminded me of that.' Sybil said. 'You told My that you didn't see the point of having an occupation that made him more of a pig headed snob than he already was and then you burst into tears.' Sherlock frowned. 'Well, I was right wasn't I?'

Sybil rocked Nadia gently and smiled. 'When it comes to being snobbish you two are running quite the race.' She replied. Sherlock scoffed. 'Mycroft's leading.' He mumbled. Sybil shook her head. 'The more you grow, the more you stay the same.'

Aidan yawned and Sherlock put him over his shoulder. 'They need a mother, Sherlock.' Sybil said after a moment of silence. 'They have one. She's just dead.' Sherlock replied. Sybil suppressed the urge to growl. 'Well, they need a new one. It's important, you can't be both mother and father. Not with your job.' She said softly.

'So what will you have me do? Quit?' Sherlock said already defensive. 'And see you crumble? No. I'd never do that.' She said in a motherly tone. 'You can either find a mother or I can find one for you and I know you'll hate my choice.' Sherlock thought back to all the 'lovely' and 'presentable' women his mother had made him met with a shudder.

'You've already picked someone out Mother. I'm not stupid.' He said. Sybil put a sleepy Nadia over her shoulder. 'I never said you were. They're your children not mine. I don't have much of say in it.' She replied. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. 'I find that hard to believe.' He replied. Sybil shrugged.

'Believe what you want but I do mean what I say. Find one Sherlock and do it within their first year.' Sybil said. 'Or I shall take matters into my own hands.' Sherlock nodded slowly.

'Good. Now it is late and I want to get to bed.' She said. 'Unless you insist on sleeping here with me.' Sherlock scoffed. 'And give Mycroft fodder to use against me for the next decade? I think not.' He said. Sybil handed Nadia over to Sherlock and he put her over his other shoulder.

He stood up gently and Sybil gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'Sleep well.' She whispered into his ear. 'You too.' He said back. Sherlock walked out of her bedroom and back to his. His old crib had been put into it and he gently laid his already sleeping children into it.

Sherlock watched over them. _She's right and you know it. You can't possibly have them around idiots like Anderson and Donovan. The damage to their IQ would take years to undo._

He sighed tiredly before pulling a blanket over them. He was about to walk away when he hesitated. He turned back, leaned over his twins and gave them each a kiss. 'Good night.' He whispered.

* * *

**Aww! parentlock! So what d'you think of Mummy Holmes? Did I do good or was it just awful? The next chapters' show Sherlock coming out to Scotland Yard so don't worry. The good stuff's not nearly over yet. **

**My research shows Sherlock's mother's name might have been Violet because ACD was a lover of the name but I just recently got hooked on 'Downton Abbey' and I love Sybil Crawley the most so sorry to the true Sherlockians out there.**

**Also, no offence to any Americans and Native Americans when reading this. I love all races, after all, we were made by the same God. Why discriminate? Read and enjoy!**


	9. The Game Is On

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Here's the next chapter. Turns out Sherlock's going to air the first episode in December in the UK which is just awesome. I'm counting down the days. I also can't wait to hear Benedict Cumberbatch's voice as Smaug the dragon, come the 13****th**** of December. Who's seen the posters? I freaked over the elves. Sooo much sexiness. Too few movies dedicated to them.**

**I don't own Sherlock. ACD takes that glory. Enjoy the read!**

* * *

Sherlock opened the door of his flat. Nadia and Aidan were fast asleep and all was soo quiet. All he wanted to do was lie down and think of a way to thwart his mother's plans. He knew they needed a mother but he also knew his mother had something up her sleeve.

_I'm not the model of fatherhood but I will die again before I let some high handed, conceited socialite be the mother to my children._ Sherlock frowned at the thought of it all. He wanted the best for them. He truly did. The best for them would include leaving them alone and not getting involved but Mycroft and Mother had already botched up that plan.

Sherlock heard the front door slam and he sat up in his bed. Almost immediately, his eyes went to the crib. Nadia and Aidan were still sleeping soundly. He could hear footsteps and he quietly got out of bed. _You'd think with Mycroft's surveillance, he'd be able to warn me of strangers in the house._ Sherlock mentally put down a note to change the locks of the apartment. There wasn't such a thing as being too careful.

He opened the door, and went down the stairs. Whoever it was, was downstairs in…in Mrs. Hudson's room. Sherlock swallowed. He'd quite forgotten all about her in the flurry of events that had taken place in the past few days. He moved to the door of his flat and heard her humming from down the stairs.

He had half the mind to escape out the window and call John to meet him at the house so that **he** faced Mrs. Hudson not him. Then he remembered the twins at home. _And the list of cons grows._ Sherlock took in a deep sigh. No matter what happened, it couldn't be as bad as his mother's reaction. And Mrs. Hudson was a strong woman with everything she'd been through. She'd be fine.

Sherlock took in a deep breath and went down the stairs. She was in her room unpacking most likely before she settled for a cup of tea or something along those lines. The possibilities of it ending up in an emotional outburst were a million to one but Sherlock knew that if he didn't do it, when she found out, the results would be not good.

Sherlock ignored the side of him protesting and walked into her room. Her back was turned and she was, as Sherlock predicted, unpacking. Sherlock took in another deep breath.

'Mrs. Hudson.'

Mrs. Hudson turned back in shock. 'Sherlock?' She stared at him in amazement.

Sherlock smiled sheepishly and waited for her outburst. What he didn't plan for was for her to faint. He caught her before she hit the floor and laid her on her bed. Sighing, he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

It rang twice before being picked up.

'Hello?'

'John, we have a problem.'

* * *

Sherlock put on the kettle for tea while John tried to explain to her. Honestly, Sherlock felt bad about lying to the poor old dear but it had to be done. _Had I know coming back would arouse this much guilt, I'd have asked Mycroft to tell them before I appeared. Not that he'd bother._ Sherlock went to the door to get the rest of her bags when he noticed a package lying by the door.

He stopped and picked it up. It was in a brown envelope, you could get that from any stationery shop. It was heavy. Not heavy enough to cause damage but considerably heavy. Sherlock raised it to his nose and sniffed. _Pure distance 1_. He knew a number of women who had the money to indulge in perfume like that. Sherlock struck out unlikely candidates until he reached a conclusion. He opened the envelope and looked in. It contained papers of some sort. Sherlock's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he brought them out.

That all changed as soon as he set eyes on them. They were case files. Written at the very top were the words 'Pick one before you rid me of my status as an uncle'. Sherlock felt his mouth lift in a grudging smile. _It seems he's not completely useless._ Sherlock brought one out and began to study it. It seemed the police had been at this one for quite a while. _Why won't they? Daft buggers._

Sherlock heard a soft cry from upstairs and he looked up. Putting the papers back in the envelope, he started for the stairs. Ignoring Mrs. Hudson's question of 'What was that?' he went up the stairs and straight into his room. They were both awake and had managed to turn upwards. Sherlock dropped the envelope on a table and picked Aidan first before scooping Nadia up.

Seeing as Mrs. Hudson was alive and well, Sherlock saw no reason why she couldn't babysit while he looked into the cases. It wasn't like she'd mind, she loved children. Sherlock went down with the both of them already gnawing at his clothes. 'I'm afraid the surprises aren't over Mrs. Hudson.' He said brightly as he walked into her kitchen.

Mrs. Hudson stared at him. Sherlock handed Aidan over to John and Nadia to a speechless Mrs. Hudson.

'But-But-Are they yours?'

Sherlock nodded. 'John can explain.' He said as he turned to go back upstairs. John glared at his disappearing figure before turning back to Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock went back upstairs to his case files. Now that he'd seen them, he wanted to solve them more than anything. Grabbing the envelope, he went back into the living room and spread them across the table.

He picked a new one and focused on it. A woman had been murdered, supposedly by her husband. Everything seemed to be wrapped up but Mycroft won't have sent him already solved cases so he knew something was wrong. He went over the report before spotting something out of place. The report said at the crime scene, the smell of perfume had hung heavily in the air. Expensive perfume it said.

Yet according to the description of the woman, she'd been quite a frugal lady. She spared no expenses on anything, so why would the house stink of perfume? _But of course no one asked these questions. I hope Donovan was at the scene._

'Sherlock!'

Sherlock's head snapped up at the sound of John's voice. He was standing at the doorway with Aidan squirming in his hands. 'What is it?' He asked impatiently. 'Has he taken his meds?' John asked, gesturing to Aidan. Sherlock groaned before standing up and going to his room. He could've sworn he placed a reminder for Aidan's meds.

He snatched the medicine from his dressing table and a bib from the floor before coming downstairs. He headed to the kitchen and looked around for the twin's medicine spoon. Anthea had the decency and sense to send him a list of what had been delivered to him and Sherlock recalled seeing 'medicine dropper' somewhere there.

He opened the drawer where Molly had dumped the twin's things when she came over. Looking through, he spotted a strange orange looking contraption and pulled it out. It said medicine dropper alright but it looked like a syringe. Sherlock pulled one out and walked back to the living room still staring at it.

'What the hell is that?' John asked. Sherlock shrugged. 'A medicine dropper. Although how this is supposed to encourage children to take their medicine is lost on me.' He took Aidan in his arms and sat him on his lap. He strapped the bib around his neck and took the 'syringe'. It worked exactly how a real syringe would work.

He dipped it into the medicine bottle and drew out the fluid till it was to a certain level. He brought it up to Aidan's mouth and he opened readily. Sherlock stuck it and pushed the plunger. The medicine went down Aidan's throat and he swallowed automatically. Sherlock pulled it out and put it down on the table. It was them that the taste struck Aidan and his face scrunched up.

Before Sherlock could say anything, Aidan burst into tears. John reached to take him back but Sherlock waved him away. 'I might as well.' He stood up still with the case file in his hands and began pacing with Aidan across his shoulder. 'Movement calms him down for some reason.' He said to John as John stared at him. John nodded before looking down to the table.

'What are these?' He asked. Sherlock ignored him and let him make his own deductions. Aidan hiccupped before continuing his crying tirade. Sherlock slowed down his pace and began to hum. 'Are these case files? Who would send you case files?' John said again. Sherlock maintained his silence and increased the volume of his humming.

Aidan began to quiet down, his wails turning into little whimpers. Sherlock switched Aidan to his other arm and continued his humming. 'Does Mycroft expect you to solve them all?' _Bingo_ 'You sound like that's impossible.' Sherlock said as he came over to the couch. Aidan had stopped crying and his hand was in his mouth now.

John raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think full time fatherhood gives way for crime solving.' Sherlock hummed in agreement. 'True. However, fatherhood has never had to put up with me before. I think we'll be just fine.' Aidan removed his hand from his mouth and used it to hit Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. 'Provided, I have you, Mrs. Hudson and Molly of course.' John rolled his eyes. 'So what does this new case look like?' He asked. Sherlock propped Aidan on his leg and put an arm over him. 'Murder.' Sherlock murmured as he continued staring at the file.

Aidan reached out to grab at the file and Sherlock held it out of reach. 'John, there are some teething rings in a container in the kitchen.' He said still focused on the file. John gave him a look and muttered 'Tosser' under his breath before moving into the kitchen. Aidan made a noise and Sherlock bounced him about on his knee.

John returned with a ring and Sherlock handed it over to Aidan who happily grabbed it, already associating the ring with relief for his gums. 'Murdered you said?' John asked. Sherlock nodded absent mindedly.

'I need to go see Molly.'

Sherlock got up still with Aidan in his arms and walked over to get his coat. 'You're going to see Molly? At the morgue?' Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'Where else would she be at this time, John?' He asked with sarcasm. John ignored his barb. 'You're taking Aidan to a morgue?' Sherlock paused.

'Not good?' He asked. John gaped at him. 'You honestly were going to take him to a morgue?!' Sherlock scowled. 'No need to sound soo shocked John. It was just a thought.' John snickered. 'I thought you didn't have stupid thoughts.' Sherlock shot him a glare before looking at Aidan. He seemed pretty content, gumming on his ring.

He caught Sherlock's gaze and grinned. He looked so ridiculous that Sherlock had to smile back. Aidan squealed in excitement and Sherlock sighed. He couldn't take Aidan to the morgue. He was on medication; a morgue was the dumbest place to be in.

'So who's going to take the both of them?' He asked. John shrugged. 'You could ask Mrs. Hudson.' Sherlock nodded but he felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Are you sure?' He asked. John raised an eyebrow. 'Are you scared of leaving your children for the first time?'

Sherlock scoffed. 'No. I'm just worried Mrs. Hudson won't be up to the task.' John nodded along with him. 'Right.' Sherlock shot him a glare. Aidan got his hands stuck in Sherlock hair and Sherlock pulled away. Sherlock mind scrolled through any other options but he couldn't think of any one whom he trusted and was free at the same time.

He sighed and thumped downstairs. Mrs. Hudson was wiping icing off Nadia's face and hands and Sherlock raised a brow. 'I bought a cake and I was going to share it but I made the mistake of placing it next to her and she just dove in.' Mrs. Hudson said. Nadia turned her head and caught sight of her father. She squealed and exploded into little giggles.

Sherlock smiled faintly before remembering the task at hand. 'Mrs. Hudson, could you do me the favour of watching these two monsters while I pop out to sort things out?' Mrs. Hudson's eyebrows rose. 'I'll be back as soon as I can, I won't –' Sherlock began but Mrs. Hudson cut him off. 'Of course you can.' She said with a nod.

'I hardly though you'd need to ask.' She gave him a pat on the arm. 'Go on then.' Sherlock smiled and pulled Mrs. Hudson in for a side hug. 'Thank you.' She only chuckled. 'Anytime.' Sherlock transferred Aidan into Mrs. Hudson's arm. He squirmed for a bit and turned to catch a glimpse of his father. Sherlock turned to Nadia to give her a little kiss on the nose.

His mouth met some frosting and he licked it off his lips. Nadia giggled and tried to smear some of her frosted fingers over his face. He pulled back just in time and bent to give her another kiss on her head. Nadia already had the tell tale signs off his curly hair and it was growing fast. Sherlock tried not to imagine the hell that washing it would bring and went over to Aidan.

Aidan still had his ring in his mouth and he looked up at Sherlock as Sherlock kissed his head. His fingers got Sherlock's coat but Sherlock didn't mind and gave him another kiss. 'If anything happens or if you're not sure of anything, let me know.' Sherlock said to Mrs. Hudson. She nodded along with him and sent him on his way.

Sherlock nodded and turned to see John with a shit eating grin. 'Shut up.' He said before stalking out. John chuckled and walked out after him.

* * *

Sherlock pushed the worry out of his mind and got into Molly's lab. He swiped her pass key from her and had been holding on to it for quite a while now. He got in and Molly was standing with her back turned to him. Her hair was pulled back in a hair ruffle and she was wearing a dress today which was very odd.

It wasn't the usual for her. At least not at work. But then again, a lot of things had changed.

'Molly.'

She turned in surprise. 'Sherlock? What-Are you even supposed to be outside?' Sherlock scoffed. 'I can do whatever I want now with no worries. I'm a free man.' Molly nodded along with him and put down the test tube in her hand. 'Who d'you need?' She asked.

Sherlock frowned. 'Am I that predictable?' Molly scoffed. 'I don't think anyone in their sane mind could predict you but you'd only come to the lab for a body or for work. If you needed me, you'd have come to the flat.' Molly said, wiping her hands on her lab coat.

'I wasn't at your lab three years ago.' Sherlock murmured. Molly shrugged. 'The scene of the crime was at Bart's, you weren't going to waste precious time going there. Besides you knew I was here. Why are we having this obvious discussion?' Sherlock chuckled. 'I didn't realize I'd rubbed off that much on you.'

Molly smiled faintly. 'You have no idea.' Sherlock hummed before switching back to his 'normal' behavior. 'I need a toxology report. Jennifer Bates.' Molly nodded and turned to begin her search. Leaving her to do her searching, Sherlock went back to his original worry fest. His children.

It was the first time he'd been away from them since he'd got them and he was a bit nervous. It was an emotion he couldn't kill no matter how hard he tried. They were part of him and he didn't want anything to go wrong. He felt like he was abandoning them. At three, well almost four months now, their development was speeding up at an alarming rate.

They had bonded with him and they recognized his voice, his smell. Would they notice his absence? Would they feel abandoned?

'Penny for your thoughts?'

Sherlock looked up at Molly's voice. She was looking at him with a raised brow, a folder in her hands. Sherlock shook his head but Molly had already caught the look in his eye. 'What's wrong?' She said coming to sit down next to him. Sherlock sighed. 'It's nothing. I-It's my first moment without the twins and I'm wondering-' Sherlock paused and Molly waited patiently for him to continue.

'Molly, do you think I'm a terrible father?'

Molly's eyes widened in surprise.

'Why do you ask? What did Mycroft say?'

Sherlock smiled faintly. 'No. Actually, Mycroft thinks I'd be fantastic at the job which is flattering but also an absolute lie.' Molly stopped him right there. 'You are many things Sherlock. Some of them good. Most of them bad. The thing you are not however, is a terrible father.'

'Yes but-'

'But? I saw you give your life for three people. And I'm seeing you do it again for two little people. Doesn't get better than that.'

Sherlock nodded. 'If you say so.' Molly smiled back. 'I know so.' She gave him a poke and handed the folder over to him. 'You didn't leave them alone did you?' She said after a moment's silence. Sherlock who had already opened the folder and gotten absorbed in its details shook his head absent mindedly.

'No. Mrs. Hudson is back. Thought I'd give her a go at being a nanny.'

Molly thought about admonishing him for it but she banished the thought as soon as it appeared. Sherlock scanned over the contents of a folder, a small smile appearing at his lips. 'I knew it.' He said triumphantly.

'Knew what?' Molly asked, giving him a chance to show off. 'She was poisoned. The police report said she was hit over the head with a blunt object but that isn't what killed her.' Sherlock said excitedly. 'It contributed but she was dying already.'

'Sherlock, the police are already done with this case you know.' She murmured. Sherlock scoffed. 'Those idiots couldn't see the nose in front of their faces if they were given a mirror.' He said. Molly giggled. 'I agree but, it's a done case. The culprit is in jail.'

Sherlock shot a glare at Molly and she hid her smile. 'What do you need?' She asked. A look passed over Sherlock's face but it was gone soo quick she didn't have to time to decipher it. 'I'll need to see the witnesses. How is the question but I'm sure I'll have loads of fun picking that out.'

'I'm sure you would.' Molly murmured. A knock was heard at her door and they both turned back.

'Molly?!'

Molly went pale. It was Lestrade. She bundled Sherlock and pushed him in the nearest closet. 'But Molly-' Sherlock began but Molly gave him her fiercest look. 'Stay here and don't make a sound.' Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. 'I mean it Sherlock.'

Sherlock knew better to mess with her when she put on **that** voice.

* * *

She closed the door and turned just in time to see Donovan walk into the lab. Molly's lip curled in contempt. She **hated** the woman with all her might.

'We need the body of a Mr. Petersons. He came in this morning.'

Molly ignored Sally and looked to Lestrade. 'I assume you have a license?' Lestrade nodded and showed it to her. Molly nodded back and pulled out the desired body. 'He was hit this morning by a car. Went into shock and died on impact.' Sally stepped over to inspect the body and Molly tried to push down her irritation.

Lestrade stood next to her and noticed the folder that Sherlock had left behind and picked it up. 'What are you doing with this, Molly?' Molly turned towards him and spotted what he was holding.

'I-I just wanted to look over it.' She replied. Lestrade frowned. 'But this case was closed ages ago.' Molly shrugged. 'I just-I thought maybe there was something you'd over looked.' Sally snickered. 'Something we'd over looked? Who made you a judge?' Molly felt a blush rise in her but not from embarrassment. Anger.

Unfortunately, Sally couldn't tell the difference. 'You're a good pathologist but maybe you should stick to what you know and leave the detective work to us. None of that vigilante rubbish.' Sally said with a smirk.

'Oh yes. Because you've all done soo much to reduce crime in the last three years.' Molly snapped. She grabbed the folder from Lestrade and slapped it shut. 'Molly-' Lestrade started but Molly shut him up with a glare. 'I think we're done here, Detective Inspector.' She said curtly. Lestrade opened his mouth but shut it realizing there was no point.

'Thank you for visiting, Donovan. If you'd just use the door.' Molly said to her. Sally shrugged. 'I was done anyway.' She said saucily before going out the door. Lestrade looked to Molly for a few more seconds before walking out to. Molly waited for their footsteps to fade before going to the closet.

She yanked the door open and turned around. Sherlock stepped out, lightly dusting his hair free of cobwebs. 'She's always been a nasty character. I just didn't think she could get worse.' He said as he picked the folder from where Molly had tossed it.

Noticing Molly's silence, Sherlock paused. 'Molly? Are you alright?' Molly's head snapped up and she nodded. 'I am, I just get soo frazzled every time that woman walks in. Such a bitch.' Molly muttered the last part under her breath but Sherlock caught it.

He smiled. 'I know. But look at the bright side. You can savor the look she gets on her face when I show up.' Molly smiled faintly in agreement.

'So, do you want me to ask Lestrade for more information? He'd give it to me out of pity but it'll be something.'

Sherlock shook his head. 'Never mind that. I'd find out myself. You've done more than enough Molly. Thank you.' Molly smiled at the rare thanks. 'Send Mrs. Hudson my love.' Sherlock nodded, not understanding what on earth that meant but not wanting to waste more time at the morgue.

Sherlock left the lab and Molly sighed after his retreating figure. _Margret Anne Hooper,_ _you are whipped._

* * *

Mycroft surveyed the video from St. Bart's morgue and sighed. It seemed his little brother was ready to come into the open. He'd suspected that would happen a while after he'd delivered the case files but he didn't think Sherlock would go that same day.

Luckily, he had been prepared. Mycroft mentally prepared himself for the media rush that was going to come in the next 24 hours.

'Sir?'

Mycroft's head turned to Anthea's direction. 'Shall I alert the necessary people?' She asked. Mycroft ran through the implications before coming to a conclusion.

'No. I doubt everyone would be happy to see my little brother in the limelight. I don't want anyone to prepare. Let's see how they fare, thinking on their feet.'

* * *

**So there we are. Getting closer to the big reveal. I'm loving the Sherlolly moments in here and I think Sherlock is such an adorable, clueless father, don't you? That's all for now. Enjoy!**

**ThouArtPenguin : It's pronounce 'Aid-an' or 'Aid-on'**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It all means sooo much to me. It's what keeps me going. Don't stop reviewing and I won't stop writing.**


End file.
